Best Served Cold
by Aurorae
Summary: Faia, a gentle Sage is driven to the verge of insanity when his bloodthirsty obsession controls his life after four of his friends betray him and kill his lover. Read and Review please, comments inspire me to write.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Chapter One**: It Begins

I smiled happily as I stood at the bar and waited to be server by the bartender. I tapped my feet to the music, leaning over the bar and smiling at the young attractive bartender. I felt so good; my heart was just bursting with glee. I turned my head to look at Kane who was sitting talking to Alexander and Lillith in a booth, Hinata was dancing on the dance floor to the music and Darum was speaking to a Huntress. 'Typical,' I laughed to myself, drawing the bartenders attention and ordering the drinks.

"Hey Faia!" shouted Darum from across the room, "get this Huntress a Grape Juice!". I rolled my eyes and turned around and ordered a grape juice. I bit my lower lip and pulled at that annoying piece of hair that always seemed to stick out at an odd angle. I tugged at the scarlet hair before giving up and tucking it behind my ears, my grey eyes flushed with frustration. I straightened my headband and flatted my white Sage outfit.

'Wow, Comodo is busy tonight," I thought, collecting the drinks and looking around the room to see a variety of people and classes all from a variety of places in Rune Midgard. I walked over to Darum and smiled at him, handing him his drinks before walking over to my booth and snuggling up next to Kane, kissing his cheek and placing the drinks on the table.  
"What are we talking about?" I asked cheerfully, taking a sip of my drink and looking at Hinata as she danced with a Rogue. Alexander smiled at me warmly, his messy white hair hanging over his forehead, his blue eyes twinkling. "We were just discussing the rumor about a ghost in Geffen that swallows souls."

"Oh, happy as ever then?" I laughed. Lillith smiled at me before excusing herself to head to the bathroom, her blonde hair in ponytails falling down her back, across the soft red material of her priestess outfit. She looked back at me and gave a wave, although her normally bright green eyes were tired.

"She's a bit tired," I commented to Kane and Alexander but they were deep in conversation again. 'Great, leave me on my own' I thought. I picked up my drink and took to studying Hinata instead. The thing with Hinata was, every time you looked at her, you noticed something different. She was beautiful, yes, but in a cold manner. You felt like if you touched her, she'd shatter. Her hair was short in a bob, framing her face and black as coal. Her eyes seemed to change colour, from teal to sea green. I mean, even now, I notice how well she moves her body. She wore the normal wizardess outfit, although she wore fluffy white boots as an addition. She claimed they were made from dead Lunatic's, but we choose not to believe her, or were too scared to. Suddenly, she turned and slapped the Rogue around the jaw and shouted some obscenity before storming over. Oh yeah, there's that too, her raging temper. I giggled at her and handed her drink, she glaring at me furiously.

And then finally, there's Kane, my Kane. I turned and looked at him and smiled. He was still deep in conversation with Alexander but I was content with just looking at him. His brown hair, which was quite light, seemed to flick out near the ends making him look quite trendy. His green eyes were deep and seemed filled with whispered secrets, they were very soft. He wore the blacksmith's outfit, his slacks brown and his white shirt opened from the third button. He was altogether, gorgeous. I loved the bones of him and told him so on a regular basis. We'd been together for eight months now and I felt unbelievably happy. All those worries and insecurities I'd created from past relationships seemed to just melt away, I felt safe, I felt secure.

Alexander spied me staring at Kane and he nudged Kane and laughed. Kane turned to me and smiled warmly, leaning forward and kissing me softly and there it was, that instant electrical sparkle that sent shivers up and down my spine, that warmed my body.  
"Are you alright babe?" he asked, his deep voice full of concern.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, looking at him, drinking him in with my eyes again. 'Mine' I thought.  
"We'll go outside and watch the fireworks in a moment" he said, winking at me before turning back to Alexander.

I stood outside the club, the sea breeze from Comodo Sea blowing in and whistling past my ears. Kane had his arm around me and I was snuggled into him, my arm around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder, staring up at the sky as it exploded in a variety of colours.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, not wanting to speak louder incase I destroyed the moment.  
"I know," he replied, kissing my cheek again.

I felt so loved. We watched as another firework went careering into the sky before imploding sending hundreds of coloured sparks cascading down upon us and I turned to Kane and whispered in his ear, "I love you". He looked at me warmly, pulling me closer by the hips and into his arms, kissing me gently, those sparks coursing through my body before whispering, "I love you too." I stared up at him as the fireworks exploded behind us and rested on his chest, him resting his head on mine, swaying us gently with the wind.

As we walked down the stairs back into the club, Alexander, Lillith, Darum and Hinata were sitting around a table talking, as they seen us come in they smiled, Darum smiling at me a lot. I threw him an inquisitive look before going to buy another drink. Kane went over to the table to speak to them all. Me, Kane and the others had been in a party for three months now, we'd done a lot together. In general, we'd done quite well by each other and I got to know them all pretty well. I walked over to the table and put down my drink and smiled at everyone, Darum still smiling at me. I crumpled my brow in a mock mad face before laughing.

Lillith stood up and pulled me to the side, "want to dance?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Sure," I replied, Lillith taking my hand and dragging me onto the dance floor. I swayed to the music, moving my arms and legs anyway I felt. Lillith was quite good at dancing for a Priestess and I pulled her forwards, and almost shouted in her ear so she could hear me, "Are you sure you should be dancing? Isn't this like a Sin or something?" Lillith looked at me before laughing and shook her head, she leant forward and replied, "Probably not, but I'm not interested if there's a God, only using his powers". She turned her back to me and continued to dance. I laughed inwardly, Lillith was a divine disgrace, I even caught her kissing a married man once.

As I continued to dance with Lillith, I heard an uproar behind me and turned around and gasped in shock to see Alexander and Kane arguing loudly, Darum behind Alexander. I couldn't believe they were arguing, I'd never seen them argue. I turned to Lillith and grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the others. Alexander's face was deepening in shade as his anger bubbled over.

"Hey Hey!" I shouted, stepping between the two. "What's this all about?" The pair of them looked at me but none said a word. Darum opened his mouth to say something Alexander lifted a finger to silence him.  
"We're all adults here, come on, we're friends, can't we get along?" I said pleadingly, keeping the two at a distance. The pair squared each other off, their eyes flashing warning signs to the other, daring them to start something before they both relaxed a little.  
"Of course nothing's wrong," said Kane.  
"Yeah," replied Alexander, patting my shoulder and squeezing it gently. "We just got a little out of hand, that's all!"  
"Good," I said and smiled weakly at them.

Things died down rapidly, but as I turned to go back with Lillith to the dance floor I saw Hinata standing against the wall, she had her foot up against the wall and her back, her head dropped a little but I could see her eyes, they were narrowed and black. I stared at her for a second before Lillith pulled me away. The rest of the night seemed to go on uneventfully, Alexander and Kane seemed as friendly as ever and Darum had another girl in his arms, this time a female Knight. Hinata was at the bar most of the night, talking to the Rogue she had slapped earlier. Me and Lillith floated around, danced, chatted, or occasionally joined in with Kane and Alexander.

As the bar emptied and the fireworks slowed but didn't stop, we realised it was time to go home. I cuddled in with Kane as we all head for the steps, as we neared the top Kane swore loudly.  
"Fuck!" he said, his tone full of agitation.  
"What?" I said, thinking he'd hurt himself or something.  
"I forgot my Zeny Bag." He replied, looking at me. "Would you nip back and get it for me babe?" I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. I trotted down the stairs, my red hair flying wildly and walked over to our booth, checking the table and the seat. 'That's strange' I thought, it's not here. I double-checked, running my hand between the seats and checking the floor before going to bar and asking if they'd picked up a Zeny Bag to which they said no.

I sighed inwardly; 'Someone's stole it' I thought and slowly climbed up the stairs. I reached the top step and a firework burst forth in the sky, illuminating me in emerald light. I looked around and couldn't see anyone anywhere. 'Hmm,' I thought and waited for a few moments. 'They'll come back for me' I thought. I waited and looked out to the sea as more of the fireworks exploded, giving the ocean a pink, purple and then yellow hue, tinting the crests of the waves. After five minutes I started to get impatient and began to walk around the bar, looking for them but there was still no sign. I started to panic incase something had happened to them. Then as I turned a corner I saw the looming figure of Alexander and the others. I shouted their name and ran forwards but as I got closer I saw there was a body on the floor.

My heart beat faster as I counted only four people standing up, I picked up my pace and ran forward as the four people parted like drapes to let me get a clear view of the body on the floor. A small groan of pain escaped my mouth as I ran forward and dropped onto my knees next to the blood stained figure, his now scarlet shirt opened from the third button, his brown slacks stained crimson.

"Kane," I whispered, holding onto him. His breathing was shallow. "What happened?" I demanded, staring up at them but their faces were blank. "Please? What happened?" I said, clutching onto Kane's head, resting it in my lap. "What Happened?" I shrieked, my voice shrill and loud, my eyes burning. Then I noticed it, the blood dripping coolly from Duram's Katar's, the blood on Hinata's robes and boots. "You.." I whispered, my voice now hoarse as the wind was knocked from my lungs by the sheer amazement of this realisation. "How... why?" I asked, staring at them. At this, Duram stepped forward and ran his finger over my chin, me flinching at his touch. "To protect you," he snarled, pulling his finger away as if he'd touched some disease-infested Fabre.

I stared down at Kane, who was struggling to breath, his body slashed and beaten and tears prickled my eyes. I ran my finger gently over his eyebrows and whispered, "It'll be okay, just stay with me. Everything'll be okay". My tears trickled down my face and from my neck, splashing onto my hand and his forehead. I looked up at Lillith, "do something!" I pleaded, begging for my lover's life. She stared down at me, her eyes cold and cruel. "DO SOMETHING!" I screamed, my voice reaching new pinnacles of panic as Kane coughed, turning to his side and blood trickling from his mouth. I stared at each and every single one of them, each without remorse. Lillith, my friend, our friend, not moving an inch. Hinata, with a seemingly sick sense of enjoyment on the edge of her mouth, almost a smile as she looked down at me cradling my dying lover. Alexander, expressionless as usual and then Darum, with those lustful eyes.

I watched in shock as all four turned on their heels and left me, heading towards the beach.

"Wait!" I cried after them. "Don't go! PLEASE!" I shouted, my voice breaking up as my own emotions overwhelmed me. "Do something! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!" I begged, the last syllable becoming whispered. The four figures vanished into the night and I sat there left with the cold harsh reality of what was about to happen. The initial pain crashed through my system and I let out a sob, leaning over Kane and whispering his name. "It'll be okay, I promise! Just stay with me." I continued to pet his eyebrows as his breathing became shallower. "Please Kane?" I looked down at him as his eyes rolled away and he let out a final breath, and then he was gone.

"Kane?" I whispered. "Kane?"  
There was no reply, no movement. I stared down at him in disbelief before letting out an animalistic cry, a howl, screeching through the night, tears running down my face as I cradled him, rocking back and forth. "I love you! Don't leave me!"

Seven hours later, I was pulled away from him by three Knights. I don't recall, I was told I fought with the furiously, scratching and biting and shrieking loudly. My white clothes were covered in his blood. They dragged me away to the local inn were a sleeping draught was administered to me and I slept for sixteen hours. Two weeks has passed since that night and I have remained in my bed since, my eyes raw from the tears. It's Kane's funeral tomorrow in Prontera Sanctuary and I will go, but until tomorrow, I will sit here like I have done for fourteen days, with the faces of those who did this to him swimming across my vision and dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Put to Rest

**Chapter Two: **Put to rest

I woke up, the sun pouring through my window and slowly sliding up the sheets of my bed. Today was the day of Kane's funeral. I lay perfectly still, not daring to move. My mind was still hazy as I looked outside my window and listened to all the people shouting and laughing. It just seemed beyond comprehension how on a day like today, that people could be laughing. Today is Kane's funeral and people are laughing, did they mean anything to him? A small voice in the back of my head spoke up, "they didn't know him!"

I swung my legs out of my bed and pushed my hair back out of my eyes, it falling against the side of my face and short, thin crimson strands. I headed into the bathroom and stared at my face in the mirror. My face was gaunt, my eyes red and swollen from the tears. I switched on the shower, the hot water pummeling against the floor. I continued to stare into the mirror as the steam condensed on the mirror, blurring my reflection.

I felt numb on the inside. I had changed. I lifted a finger and dragged it across the mirror, scrawling, 'Do I know you?' along the bottom. I turned and entered the shower, the hot water pouring down my body as I cleaned, relieving my aching bones.

I pulled on my white Sage outfit which had been cleaned and pressed while I had remained in my bed for fourteen days. I knew what I was about to do and my heart rate increased. I opened the door to my room and on the floor was a small brown cardboard box. I picked it up and closed the door to my room, walking over to the bed and sitting down, the cardboard box in my lap. This was it, inside this cardboard box was everything that Kane ever represented, ever was. All his possessions were in this cardboard box.

I took a deep breath and opened the lid to the cardboard box and stared down at what was inside. I lifted out his shirt and held it in front of me, it as pristine as ever, all traces of his death washed out of it. I pulled it to my face and inhaled it deeply, Kane's scent still there. The tears were already falling from my face. Next, there was his slacks, I flattened them on the bed next to the shirt and looked inside the box.

I stared in horror at the contents that were under the slacks. There was a card for his storage, his necklace, a few loose items, his shoes and finally, his Zeny Bag. I picked it up, my hand shaking wildly as I held it. "He had it all this time," I thought. "He never lost it all." I stared at the Zeny Bag, the realization of what this meant finally dawning on me.

He knew I was going to die, he knew. He didn't want me to see so he distracted me and made me go get his Zeny Bag so I didn't watch him die. The tears welled up in my eyes and I curled up on the bed, his shirt and the zeny bag pulled tightly against my chest, crying silently.

It was a few hours before I could pull myself together. I got up and packed everything back into the box apart from the necklace, which I fastened around my neck, the golden letter 'K' for Kane shining in the light. I packed up the box with my possessions and left the room for the first time, walking down the stairs of the Inn and into the crowded in.

I could feel people's eyes on me, but I kept my head down. There were hushed whispers and the conversation ebbed away for a few moments. I walked between the tables, heading towards the exit. I opened the door and the sunlight hit me, causing me to flinch a little. I walked steadily onwards, keeping my head down as I passed the street where I had held Kane in my arms as his life slipped away. I kept my head down as I followed the route that my so-called friends had walked as they turned and left us. I kept my head down as I passed the bar that we had been in.

I turned right and walked away from the bar before heading towards the Comodo center where the Kafra resided. I could see her in the distance, thankfully there was no queue and I walked up to her. She stood with her clipboard in a yellow miniskirt and yellow boobtube, her green hair and green eyes seeming to sparkling in the sun.

"Comodo Kafra Service, how many I help you?" she chimed.  
"I'd like to put these in storage." I said, holding out the box and my Storage Card.  
"Sure thing she said." Taking them both from me and running them through the necessary checks before returning my card to me. I turned on my heel and began to walk away, hearing her shout, "Please come again" from behind me. I slowly walked towards the merchant arena, my head already buzzing from just speaking to the Kafra.

Upon reaching the merchant arena, I looked at all the little blackboards each merchant had been supplied with to see what they were advertising. I eventually found what I was looking for, new robes. I handed over some of my won Zeny in exchange and continued to roam around, eventually finding a Dye Merchant. The black dyestuffs were quite expensive but it was worth it, myself handing over the necessary zeny.

I walked back to the Inn, ignoring the hushed whispers as I entered again and walked back into my room. I pulled out the dyestuffs and new robes, running some cold water into a basin before soaking the robes. I ground the black dyestuffs some more before pouring it in and using my hands to kneed the robes and dyestuffs together. My head was buzzing, too much to think about as I continued to mix the items, before finally pulling out my now jet-black robes and hanging them on the balcony to dry.

Finally, I headed towards the Kafra to head to Prontera. The Inn refused to take any zeny from me, telling me that it was a complimentary stay due to the problems I had. I was grateful but I didn't really want any charity. I gave the Kafra my storage card and my old white robes, me now donning my new black ones, and asked her to put them in storage. I handed over the zeny and asked for a warp to Prontera.

She smiled at me and put her palms out facing me, a small circle of light appearing beneath my feet, it suddenly rising high into the air. I gasped as I felt the floor vanish beneath me. I felt as if I was floating on air, millions of pale colour colours seemed to fly past my vision, wind rushing against my face before suddenly the floor appeared beneath me and I was slowly lowered. I straightened my hair, wiped my face and stared ahead at the amazingly busy Prontera.

There were merchants lining the streets, shouting and trying to catch anyone's attention. I kept walking, passing the magnificent fountain as water sprayed forth, bursting high into the air. The soft trickle as water landed, before being thrown high into the air again. I stood and stared for a moment, then realizing the time, turned and headed north again, passing a large statue of two giant hands clasped together.

I heard the chime of the Sanctuary to my right and I turned in that direction, as the bells played a mournful tune. I hung my head and kept walking. I stopped as a newly wed couple came running from the Sanctuary, the groom holding his bride by the waist as they ran together, giggling before vanishing into sparkles as they were transported to Jawaii for their honeymoon.

"That could've been me," I thought, staring at the spot where they vanished. I bit my lower lip, walking on slower, standing in front of the large, grey stone building, the bells above chiming even louder. I entered the Sanctuary and headed up the main aisle, passing the confetti covered floor, passing the bustling guests, all laughing and joking and finally coming to the place where the aisles were split.

I sat in one of the pews, my head bowed and my hands clasped together in my lap and muttered a prayer to God, asking for him to give Kane safe travel to his afterlife. Now it was time, I had butterflies in my stomach as I stood up, my legs almost giving way. I clasped onto the top of the pew before me and began to walk along to the top of the aisle, turning right and heading through a door.

The room I entered now was lit by candlelight and lead to a large double-door at the end. I could see the sunlight and as I opened the door I came face to face with a large graveyard. I looked around and saw the Father, wearing a black robe and holding a Bible. He saw me and nodded slightly in recognition.

I walked slowly towards him, between the rows of graves. The tombstones were kept tidy, fresh flowers or ornaments leaning on some of them. As I approached the Priest, I saw the freshly dug up ground, Kane's tombstone, there were no flowers, no decorations. Nobody else had been here. I stopped at the bottom of his Grave, the elderly Priest held upon his book and began to read his sermon.

I stared down at Kane's tombstone, engraved upon it were the words, "Kane Alson, 1985 – 2005". I kept my palms in front of me, unable to hold my tears back as more images of the fun we had together flashed across my mind. The odd sentence said by the priest floated into my head as I watched through blurry eyes.

"For we do not lose when one passes on," the Father continued. I remembered the time Kane let me cling onto his back as he carried me through Morocc Desert. "And this, our brother moves onto somewhere warmer". I recalled the first time we got interested in each other when we were Payon and were playing around in small pond. "And in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. May our brother rest in eternal peace." The image of Kane holding me in his arms as many fireworks exploded behind us, swaying me back and forth as he whispered he loved me appeared in my minds eye.

I made the sign of the cross on my body, my head to my stomach, across my shoulders and in my chest. I whispered "Amen" and took a small flower from my bag, a Witherless Rose and placed it on Kane's grave, wiping my eyes and saying clearly. "Kane Alson, I loved you and I'll miss you." I kissed my fingertips and brushed them across the top of his tombstone.

I turned and thanked the priest, he nodding and returning to the Sanctuary. I stood staring down at Kane's grave, I don't know how long I was there but the clouds had passed over the sun. I reached into my bag and removed Kane's empty Zeny Bag that was given to me with his other possessions. I stared at it for a moment before placing it on his grave and whispering downwards, as if I Kane could still hear me, "I found it…"

I took one last look before turning away and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3: The Worm Turns

**Chapter Three: **The Worm Turns

A month must've passed and I was better now, stronger. I still thought about Kane everyday, but I found something occupying my thoughts more and more as time went on, the bastards that did this to us. Their faces would often haunt me, floating across my vision, their expressions as they stood above me and watched me. Yes, it was these things that seemed to occupy my thoughts now.

I had recurring dreams in which I could see the blood dripping from Darum's Katar's, the blood plastered over Hinata's body. I could see things I didn't see then, the blood on Alexander's chin, the tear on Lillith's clothes. I relived that night over and over in my dreams, and each night, my anger intensified, my hatred towards the scum that ruined my life grew stronger. I was starting to find it harder and harder to sustain this anger, my personality changing to adapt it. I was getting snappy and unsympathetic, even to the point of laughing cruelly at a female merchant who dropped all the apples from her cart.

I guess the final straw was when I eventually saw Alexander. I was walking through Prontera again, heading towards the fountain. I'd taken up to spending most of my afternoons at Prontera fountain and watching the merchants argue over prices, I found it quite amusing. On my walk, I passed a group of people wearing patches on their outfits signifying they were part of a guild. The patch was blue and was the point of a bloodstained Sword shattering a Cross. I knew of this guilds reputation, they were supposedly ruthless. They were known as the Advocate. I glanced for a while before continuing my walk towards the fountain.

Later, while I sat eating an apple and stared into the fountain, I pondered upon a way to control my temper when I heard immense cheering and laughter coming from one of the side streets. I tried to ignore it, thinking someone had just bought something valuable or became a new class, but, as the cheering grew louder and closer, it interrupted my thought pattern. I turned to shout at them to keep the noise down when I dropped my apple; there he was, in all his glory, Alexander.

He looked exactly the same, his Crusader outfit gleaming in the sunlight with a large Advocate badge imprinted on the left shoulder signifying he was the leader of the guild. I stared in disbelief at how happy he seemed. He was chatting and laughing and joking with one of his friends, nudging them in the direction of a female Knight in the group. He turned to a Huntress beside him and put his arm around her, pulling her closely.

I stared at the pair, it was obviously his girlfriend. She snuggled closely against him and continued to walk with him, leaning against his heavy armor. She was stunning, long white hair falling wildly around her shoulders, beautiful tanned skin and long legs. She smiled at him as they turned a corner and left cheering.

I don't know what Alexander would've done if he had saw me, but I thank god he didn't because seeing him was enough to make me realize how the shift of balance had moved. Alexander and the others were happily living their lives as if nothing had happened, where as I had suffered and Kane had died.

I stood up, leaving my stuff on the floor and began to walk back to my room, 'I couldn't let this happen' I thought. There were loud protests behind me about littering the area to which I replied by turning around, snarling 'Shut Up' and giving them the finger before continuing on my walk back to the room.

I couldn't believe the lack of remorse they were showing. I bit my lip in rage, all the anger I had built up finally bubbling over the surface. I stormed into my room, grabbing my Staff and heading back out into the streets. I ran back down the street, passing the fountain and pushing past merchants and shoppers, hunting for the guild, hunting for Alexander, but he was nowhere to be seen. I continued to run through the streets, the blood pumping through my veins and my adrenaline coursing through my body. I searched everywhere I could think of, inside the Inn, inside the shops, by the Sanctuary, even by the Knight guild, but to no avail. They were gone.

Hours later, I lay slumped on my bed, sighing, my anger now under control. As I thought over what I had done, I realized that it would've been foolish to attack Alexander in broad daylight anyways. I would've been arrested, not to mention all Alexander's guild mates were there. I continued to muse, remembering that out of all six of us in the party, Alexander was the strongest.

'Still, that doesn't stop me getting my revenge, does it?' I questioned myself. 'Hell no.' was my answer. I smiled cruelly and pulled out some parchment and a pencil, I wrote down the names of my four ex-party members across the top and then proceeded to write their names in larger writing down the center, starting with the weakest to strongest. "Darum, Hinata, Lillith and Alexander" the list read. I smiled at the list, yes, this will do perfectly. I looked at my Staff; it was getting old now. "I'll upgrade that tomorrow." I thought.

That night, the same dream occurred, this time instead of their faces haunting me, their faces slowly faded and all I could hear were the whimper of their voices.

The next morning, I awoke and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I washed as quickly as I could; I wanted to miss the queue for the Blacksmith. I got dressed, my black sage outfit freshly washed from the previous evening. I grabbed my Staff, locked my door and headed down to the Kafra.

The morning was fresh and there weren't many merchants around. The birds sung sweetly in the trees and smoke poured gently from the chimneys of homes. I walked to the Kafra, who was yawning and straightening her outfit, her blue hair newly cut.

"Good morning," she said, rubbing her eyes. "How can I help you?"

I handed her my Storage Card and asked to remove five Elunium. She smiled and checked the information before promptly handing me over my five Elunium and my Storage card.

"Come again." She smiled.

I walked through Prontera, my head still dizzy as thoughts poured into my head from yesterday. I couldn't think where to begin. Darum was my first target and I had no idea where to find him. I finally decided I'd pay for a Kafra to warp me back to Comodo and I'd check there, if I asked around I could maybe get some clues.

The blacksmith's workshop was open, the double-doors opened wide so that air could circulate. There were a few people inside, a Dancer, an Archer and a Knight. I walked up to the counter and a counter and waited patiently, large sounds of metal connecting with metal filling the room. I handed over my Staff and Elunium and was told to come back within the hour. "I'll come back," I thought, "if it's the last thing I'll do, I'll come back". My mind wandered to those four sons of bitches that did this to me. "You won't know what will have hit you when I come back."

A few hours later, I stood before the Kafra, the sun spilling its rays onto my creamy skin and handed over the zeny. I'd cleared out my room, thrown everything in storage, I was ready to get my own back, make them pay for what they did to me. I licked my lower lip in anticipation and felt the familiar feel as the floor was swept from beneath me soon to be replaced by the sandy streets of Comodo, hopefully, soon to be replaced by the bloody streets of Comodo.

Dusk was starting to fall as I began to wander around the streets of Comodo, passing group after group of drunken knights who would be taunting a dancer or priest, none of who knew of an Assassin named Darum. I wandered into the Casino's and asked around, but still, not anyone had seen him. Any chances of hope were starting to fade away.

I sat on a wall and sighed, it sounded strange that I was on a path for revenge, I sounded like some crazy boy who was heartbroken over his partner's death and now wanted revenge just for the sake of it. As stupid as it may sound, part of me felt like that, but the other part, the dominating part of my body, was overruling me and I felt the chilly iciness in my stomach indicating that revenge is what I wanted, what I needed. How dare they live happy lives while my man was six feet under and I barely had the drive to get up in the morning? Sure, punishing the guilty wasn't my job, but at least I get the satisfaction of doing it.

My search was fruitless, even the Kafra hadn't seen him, however, this did give me hope, Darum refused to walk, he made us travel almost everywhere by Kafra, which means he was still in Comodo. I decided to wait until morning and search the market, right now, I was going to go book myself up in the Inn again, this time, I choose a different one, I didn't want to be seen by people who could recognize me.

I walked into the inn and headed to the bar, the sun finally giving up hope and setting behind me. I waited patiently for the barman and I leaned on the bar, using my elbow as support. There was a loud squeal behind me and my frustration bubbled over, I turned to confront the culprit when my mouth dropped open. Standing a few feet ahead of me was Darum, he was surrounded by a few dancers, one of which being the culprit of the scream.

He lifted his gaze and it caught mine, the connection like static electricity through the air. He excused himself and walked over to me, smiling broadly. "Hello squirt," he said, his deep voice almost commanding. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. I glared up at him, my heartbeat racing. I shrugged his arm off me. "How are ya doing?" he asked cockily. I didn't answer and the silence between us was growing larger, almost impossible to ignore yet he remained smiling.

"What can I get you?" interrupted the barman.

I wet my lips, my mouth dry from rage. "Water" I replied.

"I'll get that," Darum said to the barman.

I stared at Darum in shock, is he really pretending nothing has happened? The barman placed the water on the bar, which Darum passed to me.

"Hey squirt, once you've finished your water you can come over and spend some time with me. I think I could set you up with someone, about time you got laid." Darum winked at me, squeezing my shoulder affectionately, myself visibly flinching under his touch. Darum turned on his heel and walked back over to the three dancers who were delighted to see him return. I held my water in my hand, my knuckles white with rage, completely in shock.


	4. Chapter 4: Darum

**Chapter Four:** Darum

I sat over in the corner, alone, seething in anger. How dare he? Stand before me and act as if nothing had happened, how dare he have the nerve to even consider it. I bit my lower lip, tasting the warm copper that was my blood run across my tongue. He and his three friends, scum, that's what they were, scum. My mind flashed images and memories of that night, where they stood over the body of my dying lover and laughed coldly down at us, while I clutched onto him. 'Well', I thought, smirking inwardly, 'at least this will save me the hassle of having to hunt him down.'

I waited, running my finger around the rim of my glass, the water being pulled in the same way, swirling due to my magic. I kept my head down, but I was alert at all times. A young bartender came over to my table, he was about 17 and looked like he hadn't shaved or brushed his hair this morning.

"Would you li-" he began.

"No." I interrupted, my tone cold and angry.

The bartender looked shocked and took two steps back before turning on his heel and hurrying back behind the bar.

I lifted my gaze and stared intently at the assassin who helped kill my lover. He was quite handsome and right now had 3 dancers floating around him. "Sluts," I thought. He was quite tall with short blue hair, cropped around his head. He wore dark blue assassin clothes and his katars were stuck in the ground. He was drinking a lot and was getting noticeably louder. "Great," I mused, "what an idiot, it'll make his eventual death much easier." He turned to me and caught me looking at him, he was laughing at a joke told by one of his friends and winked at me, beckoning me over. I narrowed my eyes before smiling and standing up, picking up my staff that was resting behind my seat. I walked in his direction before turning and leaving the inn.

I was crouched upon the roof of the inn with a clear view of the entrance to the inn.

"Please don't stay the night," I begged any God that was willing to listen. I chuckled at the hidden irony of begging a God to help me seek revenge, but when your time comes, it comes, and I'll be damned if I don't fast forward the clocks a little.

Finally, the time came, the moon was casting illusive shadows over the entire city, it obviously being past midnight. The assassin, Darum his name, staggered out of the bar with a dancer under his arm. I bit my lip again, I was hoping he'd be alone. I checked my supplies and my clips, yes, I could pull this off. I waited until they were almost around the corner before jumping from the roof, landing silently on the floor. Strange, a Sage stalking an Assassin and I'm the one having to use the stealth. I slowly followed them around the corner, Darum still drunk and groping the dancer, who was squealing loudly. "A real charmer", I thought. They were obviously heading to one of their houses, I tried to stay my distance so I didn't get caught. I flicked my red hair from my eyes, and followed them.

I managed to keep quiet almost the entire way, until I accidentally stepped on a lunatic, which let out an almighty squeal. Darum and his dancer turned to see the Lunatic rush across the road. I managed to jump out of the way just in time, but Darum was curious and left the dancer to come see what the sound was. I was cornered, he was going to come round this corner and see me and I was going to die the exact same way my lover had. I shuddered inwardly and pushed myself flat against the wall. 'I can't let this happen', I thought. I gripped onto my staff and prepared myself for battle.

"Oh Darum come on," I heard the dancer cry out.

"But-", Darum complained, his normally deep voice a little higher in tone due to his severe alcohol intake.

"I've got something more exciting for you to see once we get inside." she cooed.

I heard Darum turn and head back towards his dancer, laughing dirtily.

"Sickening," I thought, sighing in relief and relaxing before peeking out from my hiding space and continuing my chase. Thankfully, the lunatic had given me a perfect idea on how to seperate the dancer and assassin.

I followed them round a few more corners before they came to a street and the dancer began to giggle and point to a house that must've been hers. "This is my chance," I thought. I leaned down and pressed the heel of my Sleipnirs, the small wing on the heel glowing slightly in response. I crouched slightly before jumping high into the air, soaring over and landing on a rooftop. My land wasn't perfect and I felt a pain in my right foot but I ignored it, I was silent enough. I could now ran faster thanks to the power of the Sleipnirs and ran along the rooftops to the crossroads at the end of the street, Darum and the dancer still not at their front door. I looked down and saw a large garbage bin and smiled, checking over my shoulder to see the couple staggering down the road.

I held my staff out infront of me with one hand, and held the other hand out palm facing outwards. I stared at the bin and muttered, "Earth...", my hand glowing in several colours and the amethyst stone in my staff crackling with silent lightning. "... Spike." I finished. There was slight rumble and a large spike of earth erupted underneath the bins causing them to explode sending garbage flying high into the sky.

"What the fuck?" I heard Darum call out and I smiled inwardly.

"Wait Darum, don't!" the dancer cried out.

"Stay here," he commanded and began to run down the street.

I took my chance and swiftly ran across the rooftops, jumping from them and landing neatly behind the dancer, pulling out a red jewel from my bag and holding it in the palm of my head. "Stone Curse!" I whispered, ramming my palm into the small of the dancers back. 'Please work', I thought. I waited a second and then heard the soft crack signifying the spell had worked. My heart jumped with glee, the dancer had been stoned. I watched as her entire figure slowly turned a hue of grey. 'Unable to move, brilliant.'

I ran past the dancer and down the street, the sleipnirs carrying me faster than Darum, as I reached the corner of the street, I stopped and peered round the corner. Darum was checking the rubbish to see what had happened, my earth spike by this time, had vanished. I grinned again and used both my hands to hold my staff out in front of me. "Fire Wall", I cried, slamming the pointed end of the staff into the floor. The amethyst sparkled again and with an explosion of red flames, a large wall of fire burst forth from my staff and ran across the floor, creating a towering wall of fire. Darum was now trapped.

"What the HELL?" he shouted. "Who's there?" I heard him cry.

I walked through the fire, it not hurting me because of my staffs connection with it.

"Remember me?" I asked cooly. Darum's eyes flickered in recognition and he gripped tightly onto his katars.

"Hello again squirt," he said jokingly, "what's with the fireworks?"

"Oh, I think you know." I replied.

Darum crouched down slightly, holding his Katars out and stared back at me. "Maybe I do." His figure vanished and appeared before me, his katars in the air poised to attack, I instantly lifted my Staff in a vertical position and there was a loud sound of metal hitting metal as I blocked his attack. He grinned down at me, his strength versus mine. "Do you really think you can beat me?" he sneered. I stared into his eyes before collecting my saliva and spitting in his face. "You don't know me anymore." I replied. His face contorted in rage and I took this momentarily lapse of concentration and used it to my advantage.

I pulled my staff down and crouched down low, his Katars missing me. I muttered, "Safety Wall," before pulling the circular end of my staff upwards, it connecting with his jaw and knocking him back a few feet. I twirled my staff like a baton and brought the pointed end crashing down, smashing a small blue jewel I had placed on the floor. The air around me crackled as a large pink barrier appeared just in time as Darum cried out "Sonic Blow", his attack sending sparks flying from my protective barrier. Realising he was unable to attack me he took a step back and stared at me, wiping his jaw with the back of his hand. "So I see," he said cooly.

I stared at him as he suddenly back flipped onto the walls surrounding him and flew high into the air before vanishing from sight. I was confused for a split second before I realised what he was about to do. I lifted my Staff high into the air and cried out "Sight" at the same time he cried out "Grimtooth". I felt a sharp pain in my legs as a ball of fire suddenly appeared around my staff. It was too late. I looked down just intime to see the area around my feet freeze before my entire body did so. I was frozen, unable to move. The cold was excruciating. I looked and saw that Darum had reappeared thanks to my Sight which was still circling my staff loyally. He glided down and landed infront of my, using his staff to hit my safety wall once, it making a sound like shattering glass and vanishing into beautiful multicoloured sparkles which quickly dissolved.

Darum walked towards me and smiled cruelly. "Such a pretty boy," he muttered. He pulled his Katar's back and smiled again. "Such a shame".

'No!' I thought inwardly. 'It can't end like this!'

"Sonic Blow" Darum cried out, the air around him turning a venemous deep green and his own body sparkling white as his Katars crashed through the ice at light speed, assaulting me. The pain was tremendous as he slashed at my body. I screamed in pain as his final blow connected with me and I flew through the air, spinning wildly and landing heavily on the floor, my staff clattering on the floor beside me. I looked up, my vision blurry and I could see the stars above me, 'so pretty' I thought. I could feel blood trickling from my body and a tear ran through my eyes. Darum appeared in my vision, "You fail again, just like he did, and you're going to die the same way." He said cruelly, his voice once again deeper. "You're such a pretty boy, I would have loved to have used you. That was Kane's problem, boy, he loved you too much." Darum leaned down and ran his callous finger over my cheek as he said this, wiping away my tear. "He was a selfish boy, didn't know how to share."

I felt my blood boil at these comments, and smiled at him. "It's not over just yet," I said, clutching my staff and swinging it forth, it crashing over his head. I positioned the staff and ignored my own pain as I pulled myself up from the floor onto a knee. Darum was back up and charging at me.

"Frost Diver!" I shouted out, all my anger soaring through my body as the air around me turned cold and my palm glowed ice blue as several icicles burst forth from it, them connecting with Darum. He let out a small groan as they connected with his body, dealing him damage and simultaneously freezing him. I pulled myself up, wiping my blood-stained lip. I dropped a small blue gemstone, my fire wall behind me still blazing on. "Safety Wall," I said, connecting my staff with the gemstone and the pink barrier appearing around my again.

I looked at the frozen body of Darum and lifted my hand into the air, pointing my index finger to the sky. "Lightning..." I said, the sky above me letting out a thunderous roar, "... Bolt". A bolt of lightning careered it's way from the clouds and connected with my finger, the lightning power coursing through my body. "Bang Bang!" I shouted at Darum, pointing my finger at him and the lightning escaping my body, crackling it's way through the air and connecting with Darum's frozen form. There was a shrill cry as the water and lightning mixed together, electrocuting him. He let out another call of pain before the ice finally shattered and the lightning dealt more damage, finally evaporating into thin air. Darum looked at me in shock, staring at me before collapsing to the floor, dropping his katars.

I walked over to him and used my foot to kick him over.

"You look at me as you die," I said., staring down at him. He stared up at me, struggling to breath, his eyes rolling slightly.

"You're... going to go," he began, coughing slightly as his life slipped from his fingers. "... to hell for this."

I looked down at him, not a bone of sympathy in my body. I collected my saliva and spat on him again.

"I'll see you there," I said, my fire wall finally dying down and vanishing, leaving the moon to be the only thing illuminating us. I stared down at him in the pitch blackness and relaxed inwardly.

I turned on my heel and left, behind me I heard Darum let out his final breath. I turned to look at the dancer who was stoned. I heard the soft crack signifying the spell was over and watched as she turned around to see what happened, before looking at me in confusion. I stared at her for a second before leaping backwards once and flying high into the air, landing on a roof and vanishing from sight. Not long after, I heard a high-pitched scream signifying she'd found the body. The sky lit up as the fireworks in Comodo exploded above me as I continued to run across the rooftops. 'One down, three to go.' I thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The Land of Sakura Trees

**Chapter Five: **The Land of Sakura Trees

Lillith walked steadily through the busy crowd of Morocc, her long blond hair lying perfectly still even at the rapid pace she was walking. Her priestess clothes were pressed and neat, upon the breast of which was emblazoned a badge with a bloody sword shattering a cross, an Advocate emblem. Lillith swept her hands through her hair, the morning sunlight pouring down upon her. She lifted her gaze and finally saw Alexander through the throng of people; he was surrounded by his and her own guild mates and seemed to be giving a rowdy speech. Lillith smiled at her guild mates as she walked over to Alexander, his shining armor reflecting the sun. He turned to look at her and nodded slightly in recognition.

"So that wraps it up for today boys and girls, meet here at 900 hours tomorrow morning, enjoy yourselves." Alexander said, clasping his hands together joyfully, his captive audience now dispersing. Lillith smiled at everyone as they walked away and stood before Alexander who was speaking with Dayna, his girlfriend.

Dayna was Alexander's new girl. She was a tall huntress with beautiful tanned skin that contrasted her long flowing white hair. To look at, she was simply amazing, however, she was quite vain and annoyingly dumb at times. It was these two qualities that pissed Lillith off the most.

"Can we talk," Lillith snapped, addressing Alexander before staring at Dayna reproachfully.  
"In a mo-" Alexander began, turning to continue his conversation with Dayna.  
"Now!" Lillith commanded, her voice giving no way for Alexander to dispute her command.

As Lillith guided Alexander over to a lonelier spot, leaving Dayna behind, her mind whirled. She knew that Alexander was madly in-love with Dayna, had been since he'd first met her. 'More Fool on him' Lillith thought. Lillith finally pulled Alexander over to one side and stopped, staring at him.

"Well, have you heard?" she demanded, staring into his eyes for a reaction.  
"Heard? Heard about what exactly?" Alexander questioned her, almost toying with her.  
"About Darum!" Lillith's voice began to rise a little.  
"Oh, yes I've heard about that."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Aren't you the slightest bit…-"  
"Worried?"  
"Well… yeah, worried?"  
"Me? No." Alexander snorted dismissively. "If that little boy is idiot enough to come after me, on his shoulders shall my blade fall."  
"Alexander!" Lillith's tone of voice changed rapidly, it deepening almost, taking on a severe seriousness. "We killed his partner, we stood there and watched hi-"  
"May I remind you that we killed Kane for good reason."  
"Well it doesn't seem that much of a good reason on hindsight."  
"Life doesn't give time for hindsight."  
"So, you don't even feel the slightest bit guilty?" Lillith stared at Alexander in shock.  
"No Lillith, I do not. Kane got what he deserved, Faia got in the way."  
Lillith stared into Alexander's eyes, which now seemed frozen, the path to his heart long-chilled.

"Are you scared?" Alexander teased Lillith; his tone however, was not playful.  
"Have you spoken to Hinata?" Lillith questioned, avoiding Alexander's own question.  
"Do I need to?" Alexander retorted.  
"I think you do, any one of us could be next."  
"Don't make me laugh! That boy couldn't kill any of us. Let's face it, the only reason he killed Darum was because Darum was trashed. Faia is a weakling, he has no power and if he does try anything with me, I'll cut his head straight from his shoulders. Now, if you don't mind me, I have a girlfriend to attend to. Lighten up." With that final comment, Alexander turned his back on Lillith and headed off towards Dayna.

* * *

I sat in my bathroom, staring at my blurred reflection in the mirror where the steam was contrasting with the cold glass, a thin dewy mist blocking my reflection. I don't know how long I had been standing here, just staring, only a towel wrapped around my waist. Almost a week had passed since I had killed Darum in the alleyway. When I had returned home, I was violently sick and had had to stay in bed for a day.

I reached out and rubbed away the mist, my face now appearing on the glass. I stared into my own eyes before lifting my hand and writing the word "Killer" beneath my reflection. I continued to stare at myself before rubbing out the letters 'iller' and writing underneath the, 'ane' to form the word "Kane". I turned on my heel and began to go get ready.

I was now in Geffen, it was the place I managed to trace Hinata too. I knew she was no longer in Geffen, but some of her followers were. Although I had been ill and felt sick at the thought of killing Darum, I was determined to continue my mission. My entire body was now just a shell for warring emotions. Fear, guilt, revulsion, elation and hatred were violently abusing my senses, and it was taking its toll. My scarlet hair was thinning down, my skin paling and my body weakening slightly.

However, there were two emotions that appeared the most, two emotions that controlled me, overrode me and molded me into the cold-blooded killer it seemed I had become. Anger washed over me, those three faces swimming across my vision at all times. And a lust, a deep-rooted passion for revenge. Although killing Darum was sickening, I know it felt good, and slowly, day-by-day, the revulsion ebbed away like a tide, leaving only the gleaming feel of triumph.

I walked towards my bed, pulling my Sage outfit and adjusting the hem. The night before, I'd had to pull the seams in a little due to the amount of weight I'd lost, I couldn't remember the last time I'd ate. I had bought a bread roll and an apple juice and devoured them both hungrily. I sat on the edge of the bed, my thoughts wandering to their usual haunts. Hinata had definitely been a busy girl.

It seems, after their bitter betrayal, the four had decided to create a guild, however, Hinata being the total bitch she was, got involved in a large argument with Alexander about their future guild and all four went their separate ways. Alexander created Advocate and Hinata found her own Emperium and created Impression, her own guild.

The numbers for Impression weren't large, but the people involved were skilled. The last traces of Impression were in Geffen and this is why I'm here. I know for a fact that there are a few remaining guild members of Impression who will be heading to wherever Hinata is having her first large guild meeting. I intend to follow them.

I ran my hand over my Book of the Apocalypse, the cover was still slightly dusty and the pages were worn. I had got it from Storage, due to the sheer amount of people I could be fighting to get to Hinata, I had trained hard. I was sure that Hinata's guild members wouldn't let me just walk up to her and kill her, so, I'd learnt some fighting techniques, my strength and agility now greatly increased. In addition, my new skill Hindsight seemed to be doing me wonders.

My plan? I didn't have one; find Hinata, that was it. I knew this wouldn't be easy, I could possibly be fighting a large group of people at once, but I'd give it my best shot. I knew I planned to resort to my magical skills when it came to me and Hinata fighting face to face, so I had prepared my Staff and learnt a new trick, allowing me to conceal my staff and then pull it out of thin air. Easy for carrying. I opened my Book of Apocalypse and continued reading on more fighting techniques, I'd be leaving soon.

The crest of Impression was silver with a blue crescent moon on it. Only two of the guild members were left in Geffen and I knew they'd be leaving via the Kafra, I headed towards the south of Geffen, passing several happy children playing a game with a Poring and walked up the stairs, Geffen Tower looming above me. I sat on the bench, the fountain behind me and waited patiently. I had positioned myself so I could see the Kafra but she was unable to view me. It took three hours before the Knight and Rogue walked to the Kafra, their emblems shining in the sun.

I watched from a distance as they vanished into thin air and then waited a few minutes before running up to the Kafra and smiling. She looked at me curiously, me pretending to be out of breath. "Hey! Can you help me? I'm hoping you can help me!" The Kafra looked me over once and smiled, "As part of the Kafra Service, that's my job." She ran her finger through her long navy hair and waited for my response.

"Two friends of mine, I was supposed to meet them ten minutes ago, we were all going to warp together but I'm late and they've gone. Did you see them? They were a male Knight and a female Rogue and they wore silver emblems with blue crescent moons on." I spoke quickly and hastily, filling my own voice with faux-panic.  
"Ah Yes! They warped to Alberta, do you wish to follow?" she said, running her hand down her clipboard. I smiled inwardly and nodded my head, paying the fee and feeling myself lifting from the ground, Alberta appearing before me as if in a blizzard of haze before clearing.

I straightened my clothes, carrying my Book of the Apocalypse under my arm and quickly worked my way through the streets, looking for them, hunting. If I lost them now, my plan would be blown and I'd have to start again. I pushed my way through some annoyingly aggressive merchants and kept looking until I finally spotted them, walking towards the docks, chatting merrily.

I grinned inwardly once again, the sickening feel of pleasure swarming my senses again. I fought off the nausea that came with this severe pleasure and kept my distance. They walked towards a large speedboat made of wood, the wood bent to form the shape of the nautical vehicle. I waited five minutes for them to board before I walked up to the Sailor and smiled warmly, although my heart was as cold as ice.

"Trip to Amatsu, 500 zeny." He said, no smile, no frill, just the destination and price.  
"Fine." I said, equally as cold, handing him over the money.  
"How long will the trip take?" I asked.  
"Four Hours" he replied, ignoring my presence.

I walked onto the boat and went and sat at the front, my legs dangling over the helm. I was determined not to be seen. It took about twenty minutes before the boat slowly chugged from the dock. I turned back to look at Alberta as it slowly faded from view. Once again, thoughts invaded my mind. How I had changed, the monster I had become, was I really about to go murder someone for revenge. The nausea I had suppressed earlier erupted and I leaned over the side of the boat and vomited. "I'm sick of these thoughts," I thought. "I will get what I set out to do. Those bastards deserve to die."

I stared ahead, water spraying upwards and onto my face as the wind rushed through my scarlet hair, blowing it backwards, it billowing over my shoulder. I kept my eyes traced on the horizon as the boat picked up speed, looking for any sign of Amatsu. The hours seemed to pass by rather quickly, my gaze trained forwards until a small dot turned into a large island before me. "This place will be where you die Hinata, it'll be where you take your last breath. I'm coming for you." I thought. Standing up and grabbing my book, the boat slowly dropping in velocity as Amatsu drew nearer, as death drew nearer.


	6. Chapter 6: Turquoise Stained Bloodbath

**Chapter Six:** Turquoise Stained Blood Bath

I stood with my back against the wall of a quite large hut, the dawn light casting elongated shadows on the ground. I listened closely, my ear against the wall. Around me were several cherry blossom trees, their soft silky petals falling down around me. The scene itself was quite romantic, the petals seemed to be dancing and caressing the air as they fell to the ground. The mixtures of pink from the sheer amount of cherry blossom trees, deep browns thanks to the small huts and houses made from wood and the oranges from the sunset were jaw-dropping.

Amatsu was quite empty; there were not a lot of people in the streets and not many merchants either. I was leaning against the Amatsu Inn, otherwise known as the Turquoise Lamp. There was a lot of sound coming from within; there were obviously many people inside. The Turquoise Lamp was split into two floors, the top being bedrooms and the bottom being a stage, bar and many tables. Many forms of entertainment were played in the Turquoise Lamp, mostly music though, which was being played tonight.

I slowly edged around the corner, peering through the window, turquoise lamps hanging around the inside of the inn, giving the place an eerie turquoise over-hue. I studied the crowd; there were some members from Impression inside, around 12 on the bottom floor, and upon closer inspection, about 6 on the top floor. I knew that Hinata was inside, whereabouts, I was unsure. I continued to watch through the window, staring inside, hunting for Hinata.

I almost fell from the ledge as I saw her, she was very close to the window, I ducked down, my eyes on par with the window ledge so my line of vision was still clear. I felt an acrid taste burn the back of my mouth, it was acid. I spat on the floor and turned back to Hinata, my rage burning through my veins, even the sight of her incensing me.

I watched as she huddled all her guild mates close around her, pointing to a room in the back as she and two other people headed in that direction. The person to her left was a very young girl, long sweeping brown her falling down to her back, cascading around her body. She was dressed in a typical Huntress outfit. The male to the left of Hinata was tall, very bright red hair that was spiked and dressed as a Sage. I bit my lower lip, once again, the copper taste of my own blood flooding my mouth, rage flooding my senses.

As Hinata disappeared into the backroom, some of her guild mates following her, I slid from the ledge and walked firmly around to the entrance of the Inn. I stared at for a second, taking a deep breath and lifting my head to push against the heavy oak door. I stared forwards as I entered; the stage where the music had been was now empty apart from the instruments, which lay silently. The band obviously was having a recess for a while. I looked around, a few of the Impression members sitting around. I smirked inwardly, a plan forming in my mind.

* * *

Hinata stood up and brushed the front of her robes. "So it's decided then, we're going to enter the Guildsman's Championships in Yuno."  
A young man adorning Rogue's clothing stood up, "But Hin-"  
"But Nothing!" Hinata snapped, her tone sharp. "It's been decided Mordith, like it or leave, simple."  
The young man bowed his head in defeat and sat back down. Hinata turned from her guild mates and headed to the door of the backroom they had been occupying. Liruga, the Sage in her guild and a close friend of hers leaned forwards and opened the door for her, allowing her exit. She turned to look at her guild members before turning on her heel, her black hair spinning wildly and landing back in its place. She strode purposefully down the corridor, the wooden walls passing by her, pictures of Amatsu in different seasons speeding by her vision. 

"Bunch of imbeciles," Hinata thought, ignoring anything going on behind her. She kept her head up high and her pace fast, turning the corner and entering the bar once again. Hinata stopped in her tracks and stared ahead of her, her mouth dropping slightly, her eyes narrowing before returning to their natural state of no emotion. The members of Impression who were talking loudly suddenly silenced themselves realizing there was something wrong with their leader. The bar had emptied some, only a few tables and people at the bar remained, however, it wasn't this that caused Hinata's state of shock.

Across the room, sitting alone, his legs crossed and a large brown leathery book on his lap was a young Sage with scarlet hair. His head was bowed and he was circling his finger around a glass of water, the liquid inside swirling in the same direction. The sage, realizing someone was looking at him lifted his gaze, his eyes cold and emotionless and stared directly into Hinata's eyes, a thin smirk appearing on his face.

Hinata continued to stare at Faia, her brain working quickly. She knew he'd come, ever since Lillith had appeared and warned her, she knew he'd come. However, she wasn't expecting him here so soon, not to mention the entire change that she could see in his demeanor. He looked cold, he looked merciless, and he looked evil. This wasn't what Hinata had been expecting, she expected the bubbly, fun-loving and cheery Faia from before, not this heartless replacement.

* * *

I sat with my head bowed, waiting for Hinata to return from her meeting with Impression. I swirled my glass absent-mindedly, the water quickly transforming into a miniature whirlpool. It was around fifteen minutes later that I felt someone's gaze on me. I knew instantly who it was, I knew the moment had arrived. I lifted my eyes and stared directly into the eyes of Hinata.

She was across the room, her posse behind her. I could tell she was shocked, but only by my appearance, but by my arrival. Bearing this in mind, the look on her face was priceless. I felt a small smirk appear on my face. I removed my hand from the glass and rested both on top of the surface of my large leathery Book of the Apocalypse and kept my gaze on hers.

I knew Hinata didn't know what I was going to do so I decided to give her an idea. I stood up, holding my book before running my hand along the spine, the book opening and floating in mid-air before me. I walked towards the center of the bar, by now, everyone watching the exchange between us. The atmosphere was electric; I could almost feel the static drawing the hairs on my arms to full length. I concentrated a little, my newfound agility and strength roaring through my body as I stopped and stared at Hinata.

"Oh, if looks could kill," I said, the bar now silent, the timber in my voice echoing around the room. Hinata blinked but did not reply. I turned to the bar staff and members of the public. "Beat it." I said coolly. There was no response; no one dared move an inch. My anger flared up and I lowered myself down, my left leg placed behind me, extended to its full length. I looked like a panther about to pounce. I blinked, my kinetic energy controlling the now floating book. The book swirled around before me, crashing into tables and chairs, clearing a large space as the chairs and tables crashed into splinters against the floor.

The book continued to orbit me rapidly, slowing down and stopping before me, glowing with energy. "I said beat it." I said sharply. There was a scurry as people grabbed their possessions and ran for the door, the bar manager staying behind. The door banged shut leaving the bar in silence.

"I don't want trouble here," the manager said, directing his gaze towards Hinata and myself.  
"I don't care what you want," I spat "now get out if you know what's good for you. Your bar will still be here tomorrow."  
The bar manager looked at me defiantly. "I'll lock the door when I leave," I sneered. Finally, the manager collected his items and left, the door banging shut for a second time. I stared at Hinata and her group, smiling wickedly.

"Well fancy that," I said cheerily. "Just us."  
"So I see," Hinata said coolly, speaking for the first time. I walked forward, the book slowly revolving around my body. I continued to look at Hinata as I edged side wards slightly.  
"Do you want to play Hinata?" I asked, staring at her.  
"Do you want to die?" she retorted. I laughed coldly, my laugh filling the room, the echo eerie. She remained nonchalant and ran her hand through her hair.  
"It won't be me who will be dying here tonight Hinata" I said, my voice now dripping with venom.  
"Won't It?" she replied, blinking at me.  
"Oh no darling, I do believe the dying will fall in your lap this evening."  
"You might have changed, but you shouldn't be ignorant enough to believe you can kill me."  
"You shouldn't be arrogant enough to believe I can't."  
"I know yo-" she began.  
"You do not!" My voice rose several octaves, my book rushing forwards and crashing down in the center of table near Hinata, splitting the table in two.  
"Let's just end this," she said coolly.  
"Which one of your morons am I fighting first?" I asked, glaring at the members of Impression.  
"Noelle," Hinata declared, "go."

Noelle obediently stepped up; she was a rather short Alchemist with pale green hair that was cut short. She drew her axe and braced herself, slowly edging towards me before running forward, her axe high in the air. As she brought her axe down, I span to the side a little, my knee connecting with her stomach and my book loyally crashing into the back of her skull sending her head over heels onto the floorboards. She let out a small groan before I kicked her over to the side. I turned to Hinata, "next."

An Assassin vanished into thin air and appeared before me, his katars poised to attack. My book appeared in front of me and acted as a shield, blocking the assassin's downward swipe. I used the palm of my hand to thrust between the pages of the book, the spine of the book connecting with the jaw of the assassin, the soft crack signifying I'd broke it. I twisted my body, lifting my leg up and smacking the head of the assassin before jamming my elbow into his stomach. I felt my hands warming up from Hindsight, fire burning through my body. I swiveled round, the assassin obviously in agony. I lifted my knee, it connecting with his jaw and a soft howl of pain escaping his mouth, I thrust my hands into his exposed body, the fire power exploding onto him causing him to be sent crashing across the room.

As I looked up, three more members of Impression were already on their way. I didn't have time to recognize their classes. I ran forwards, my book connecting with the feet of the first one, tripping him over in time with my leg which rose to deal a blow to his chest. I felt my hands warm up again from Hindsight. I dodged a swing of a large sword from a Knight to my left and used my book to crash into his head. While the Knight was stunned, I thrust my hands into the male before me while I simultaneously used the book to ram into the small of his back, the male letting out a groan before collapsing to the floor.

The Knight was up and I recognized the Rogue from earlier who I had been following. I ran forwards towards the Rogue, my elbow connecting with her jaw as she tried to grab at me. I used the book to once again swipe at her feet, making her trip as I grabbed at her hair, using it to pull her over my shoulder and throw her at the wall, she crashing into it and collapsing to the floor.

The Knight swung his sword forward, calling out "Bowling Bash". I felt a magnetic connection between myself and the sword and felt myself being pulled towards the Knight. I grabbed at my Book and closed it, running towards the Knight, the force between us strong. The Knight raised his sword to attack me; I pushed all my weight beneath the book and rammed it into his neck, my body swinging directly over the Knight, my foot connecting with the small of his back.

The book opened again and spiraled around me as more members of Impression charged forwards. I pushed the book out and kept it revolving at a high speed. My hands cooled down and glowed icy blue. I knew Hindsight had charged the power of ice into my body. The four people stood at a distance from me, waiting for the book to stop revolving. Panic soared through my body. "I can do this, it's just a matter of timing." I thought, my eyes darting around the room rapidly. I spied Hinata sitting in a chair watching the show. An idea flicked through my mind.

My kinetic powers made the book glow as I forced it to arc high into the air, breaking it's loyal spiraling. The book rushed through the air towards Hinata. The four members of Impression took their chance and rushed towards me. I stood absolutely still and waited. The four were seconds away before I jumped into the air, my body rotating till I was upside down, looking at their shocked faces. I quickly thrust the face of my palm into their faces, the icy cold being absorbed into their bodies from my hand. Their blood slowly froze and they stood perfectly still, encased in ice. Meanwhile, the Sage next to Hinata had deflected my books attack.

I landed beside them and lifted my hands to prepare myself when I felt a sharp pain rush through my body, a warm trickle of blood pour down my back. I let out a scream and collapsed to the floor in agony. I was kicked in the ribs and flipped over. I stared up into the ice-cold eyes of an Assassin, his katars dripping my warm blood on the floor. He appeared before me, his katars pointing at my neck, his warm breath on my face. He grinned at me; enjoying the fact he was about to kill me.

Suddenly, my book crashed into the back of his head, cracking his skull. He moaned loudly and toppled from me. I reached down into my boot and pulled forth a large dagger, my book dropping to the floor lifelessly. I rolled to the side and used all my force to thrust the dagger into the Assassin's body. His eyes opened in shock as he registered the new pain. I pulled my dagger from his corpse and pulled myself upwards, ignoring the pain in my back. I felt a whirl of wind and turned to see two Wind Arrows rushing towards me. I jumped backwards, the arrows skimming my clothes. I hurled my dagger across the room and into the Hunter's heart, he crying out in pain and falling to the floor.

A Blacksmith appeared behind me, his body covered in a multicoloured aura from all his skills. I dodged as rapidly as I could, the axe raining down on me. I yelped as the axe ripped at the skin at my shoulder. My mind was numb as I kept walking backwards, dodging every last attack I could. I swerved from another swing and used my power to summon the book, it careering towards the Blacksmith and ripping his wrist from his socket, the axe falling to the floor. I took my opportunity and unleashed a flurry of punches on his chest, spinning round and kicking the Blacksmith with as much force as I could, sending him flying into the wall.

I ran forwards and jumped high into the air, my feet flying above me and my body spinning rapidly upside down. I was now directly above the frozen four. "Thunderstorm," I cried. I heard the distant rumble and I saw the ground shake beneath me. The roof was torn open above me as several thunderbolts rained down and electrocuted the four beneath me and two more who had ran in to try defeat me. All six collapsed to the floor, their bodies still.

I landed difficultly and felt the pain rush up my leg again. I flicked my hair, sweat pouring down my face. Suddenly, there was a Rogue before me and then he vanished. I turned my head rapidly, attempting to find him. I heard a small whisper and then another sharp pain in my back. I fell forwards, gasping for air as pain rip-roared through my body. The Rogue had used Backstab on me; I felt the place where the knife had entered me. As my book came spinning round to connect with the Rogue, the Rogue vanished and my book collided with some chairs. "You won't be using that trick on me," he said, his voice deep.

I felt my hands warm again, this time they were glowing yellow. The Rogue ran towards me, I waited until he was just above me before I lifted my hands, the electricity pouring through my palms into his body sending him careering across the room landing on some tables. I pulled myself up, my own blood staining the wood floor. The Rogue was already up and was running towards me. I summoned my book as I ran towards the stairs, rushing up them as quickly as I could. I arrived at the top and jumped into the air, my book spiraling around me once before zooming through the air and connecting with the Rogue's jaw and sending him ricocheting down the stairs.

I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the sight before me, there were bodies everywhere and only a few fighters left. I felt myself being shoved forwards and I collided with the stairs, rolling down them, my body beaten and battered. I landed on top of the Rogue and quickly pulled myself up to see a large Crusader working his way down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, a hefty blade in one hand.

I backed away from him, stumbling over bodies and tables. He walked forwards and stood before me. "Enjoying yourself?" he mocked. I brushed the hair from my eyes, panting loudly. He lifted his sword and swung it forwards, I jumped back, the sword almost shattering my knees. His swing did not stop, but spiraled and then came crashing down above me. I span out of his way, my book connecting with the back of his knee, knocking him off balance. I took my opportunity to run forwards and jump over him, but he was fast and his sword swung round almost hitting me. He grinned at me and I looked at him curiously till I realized he had me backed into a corner. He lifted his sword in front of him, "Grand.." his concentration was evident and I realized it was over, I was unable to get out of this one. The floor trembled beneath me as his power gathered underneath his sword. I looked behind the Crusader and saw Hinata's gleeful smile, my blood boiled again causing my palms to heat. Another idea flicked through my head and I ran forward, jumping up and grabbing onto the Crusader's shoulders, my new found agility allowing me to balance perfectly upside down. I knew my palms which had been filled with the firepower were burning the Crusader. I shouted, "Heaven's Drive" simultaneously as the Crusader declared "..Cross!" The floor shook and the chairs and tables shattered as the large cross of holy power ripped through the room, the entire building shaking. I felt the Crusader roar in pain as his own attack dealt him damage. In addition to this, a large set of earth spikes ripped from beneath the building causing the Crusader great pain. I watched as the Crusader's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed forward, me allowing my weight to pull me forwards and land gracefully on the floor, the spikes descending.

I looked around; all that remained were Hinata and her Huntress and Sage friends from before. She looked at me cruelly, her guild lying destroyed before her. I walked over to her, my body sweating furiously, my book now circling me loyally. She stared at me, hatred in her eyes.

"Well, they seemed fun." I said, smiling warmly at the three.  
Hinata stared at me before pointing at the Huntress who stepped forward. She had her bow aimed at me instantly, two arrows waiting to be fired.

"Fire at will?" I said jokingly. I watched her reaction and noticed her eyes narrow. I leaned down, tapping the heel of my sleipnirs and jumped upwards at the exact instant the string of the bow was let loose. The arrows skewered into the floor of the Inn, missing me by inches. I landed a few meters back from my original position, only to have to jump again, narrowly avoiding more arrows. I waited a few seconds, pulling my book forward as a shield, the arrows piercing its leathery skin as I pulled my hand from the floor, my body burning. "Fire Bolt!" I shouted, the book vanishing as several bolts of fire dispersed from my hand, spiraling rapidly towards the Huntress, catching her clothes and setting them alight, the others burning into her body. The Huntress screamed wildly, running forwards and into the bar, obviously in pain. She let out a final howl of pain, collapsing in agony and writhing on the floor slightly before laying still, the flames dying out rapidly.

I looked back at Hinata and smiled. "Don't you teach your guild mates not to play with matches?" I asked.  
"Liruga" Hinata said, staring at her Sage. The Sage stepped forward, smiling at me cruelly.  
"So you're the one?" He asked, walking towards me slowly.  
"I'm the what?" I asked him.  
"The one who was dating that pathetic excuse of a being that my mistress killed." He replied, picking his way through bodies. Suddenly, his own book appeared from behind him, spiraling around him. My anger flared at his words.  
"You need corrected child, your pathetic excuse for a mistress and human being killed my amazing lover." I saw the boy flinch at these words. Seems I'd hit a nerve too.

Suddenly, his book came rushing through the air. I spiraled out of the way, it almost connecting with my body. The book came charging at me again, this time I was prepared though and brought my own book back as defense, the two books colliding in mid-air. I dashed forward and behind him, my hands coming down to hit the back of his neck, but he spiraled round and grabbed my arms to stop me. I felt pain rush through my body and cried out in agony as his electrical Hindsight caused volts to pulse through my system. I suppressed the tears and lifted my knee into his groin, a howl escaping his lips as I kicked his head, my book colliding into his skull.

I was swept from my feet as his own book dashed at my feet, me losing my grip. I rolled over in time to stop the book crashing through my skull. I pulled myself up and ran across the room, Liruga in hot pursuit. I flipped over the bar and grabbed three bottles and threw them at him, his book appearing in front of each one, protecting him. He was meters away from the bar; I brought my own book to crash heavily into one of the supports that held a row of glasses up. The support broke with a crack and each glass tumbled forwards onto the Sage. He escaped most of the harm, only receiving a few cuts.

I ran from the bar and picked up a table and used it as a shield, spinning round and barely managing to protect myself from his rampaging book. I was running out of ideas. I kicked a body from beneath my feet and saw it was the hunter with the dagger embedded in his body. I looked around for Hinata to see where she was, only not to see her at all. My panic levels ascended to astronomical heights. I turned and saw her standing in the doorway to the bar; she turned and left, the door banging shut behind her. My rage stormed through me. I threw the table at Liruga, it narrowly missing him.

I jumped into the air as his book sped towards me, landing upon the book, my weight forcing it into the ground. I focused as my own book came spiraling towards Liruga, connecting heavily with the small of his back, sweeping him from his feet. I jumped from Liruga's book and pulled at the Hunter, spinning him round and pulling the dagger from his chest. As I turned to see Liruga, his book crashed into my shoulder, knocking me from my feet.

I pulled myself up, throwing the dagger as hard as I could. The dagger sped through the air, Liruga's book heading directly for it. I called upon all the kinetic energy I could muster and my book glowed a fierce aura, dashing through the air and knocking Liruga's book off course. The dagger flew straight and sunk into Liruga's chest, puncturing his heart. He let out a loud cry, his book falling to the floor instantly. Liruga looked at me in shock as blood trickled from his body as he collapsed onto his knees before falling to the floor, dead.

I lay there panting, pulling myself up and dusting myself down. My body was screaming at me to rest, but I could not. I lay my hand out before me and concentrated, my Staff appearing beneath my fingertips, resting horizontally in the air. I grasped at it, the cold metal steel feeling like home. I ran to the door and pulled it open, I turned to look inside. The bar was trashed, bodies laying everywhere, all the tables and chairs shattered and glass glinting dangerously in the light. I stared at the bloodstains on the floor before closing the door and running out into the night. "Hinata is next." I thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata

**Chapter Seven:** Hinata

I calmly walked down the stairs of the bar, the moon descending into it's final arc and the light of the sun crawling onto the horizon, bathing me in a dim orange glow. I looked around and could see no sign of Hinata and the small voice in the back of my head began to mutter, it filled with barely subdued panic. I looked both ways and began to walk through Amatsu, my staff behind me.

I could hear the door of the inn banging shut behind me, each forceful slam echoing around Amatsu. It was still too early for anyone to be awake but I knew it wouldn't be long before innocent faces would be swarming the streets. My feet seemed to take me in random directions, my eyes sweeping across landscape after landscape, seeking my prey.

I briskly walked through Amatsu, my eyes darting between alleyways and down streets. I couldn't see Hinata anywhere and panic began to fill me, it almost drowning me. My pace quickened and I began to run between the streets. I stopped, my wounds aching now. I stood there panting, looking around wildly, the agony starting to ascend, the cuts and slashes on my body starting to throb. I looked through my bag that I had attached to my waist, pulling out several items and finally found what I was looking for.

I stared at the white potion before me, the white liquid glinting in the newborn dawn sun. I uncorked the bottle and put it to my lips. Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind and the pull of a magnetic force. I turned and saw a large crackling ball of electricity speeding towards me, I grabbed onto my staff and pushed it into the ground using it to support to pull my bodyweight around and spin out of the way. The large ball screamed past me, missing me by inches. The white potion flew from my hand and spiraled through the air to crash into the floor at the same time as the ball of electricity, the potion shattering and the it's contents spilling onto the floor. There was a small crater where the ball of electricity had landed.

I turned and looked on top of a rooftop where Hinata stood, her hair blowing away from her face in the wind, her eyes cold and calculating, her palm facing me where she had obviously just fired the ball of lightning. I had found my prey.

"I've been waiting," she said coolly.  
"That's nice of you," I drawled sarcastically. "Nice of you to create fireworks for my arrival." I said, pointing to the small crater in the land. Hinata ignored my comment and began to pace the rooftop.  
"So yet again, we find ourselves in a predicament."  
"A predicament?" I laughed coldly. "I don't think so. It's quite simple really. You screwed me over and now it's my turn." I grinned at her, although my eyes remained stony and emotionless.  
"So it's all about getting even is it?" she retorted, stopping and looking down at me.  
"Even? Getting even?" I laughed once again, "No, this is far from getting even." I began to walk along towards her. "I'm not here to get even, I'm here for cold-hearted bloody revenge, a new pastime of mine you see, revenge."  
"And was killing Darum getting even or revenge?" she asked coldly.  
I reeled in shock at this question; I didn't think she would've known. I thought the element of surprise would've given me the upper hand. That explains how she wasn't shocked by my arrival. I gathered my senses.  
"Which little birdie told you that?" I asked.  
"A good friend of ours," she replied.  
"Lillith," I hissed, the image of her face appearing across my minds eye. I'll deal with her later.  
"Bingo." Hinata said, her voice strangely cheery.  
"Well," I began "in answer to your question. No. Killing Darum wasn't getting even, although, it wasn't getting revenge either. Killing Darum was just a bit of fun, a practice run. Let's just say, a game."

Hinata eyes narrowed and connected with mine, her gaze was cold and penetrating but I held it, trying to stare her down. Eventually, our gaze parted. I walked parallel to her, my head down and a thin smirk on my face.  
"What's the matter Hinata, cat got your tongue?" I mocked. Hinata didn't reply for a second before, her grip so tight on her staff her knuckles were turning a severe shade of white.  
"You can pretend to be this killing machine all you want Faia, I know the real you. I know what's inside your heart." With this, she lifted her staff and pointed it directly at my chest. Even though we were several meters apart, I knew her aim was perfect. However, I remained calm.  
"Inside my heart?" I questioned her. "You think you know? You of all people? You killed my heart; you tainted it with your sin-stained fingers. You and your muddy claws. You wouldn't even know where a heart is. Unlike you, some of us have hearts, and for you to claim you know what's inside a heart is pathetic. You don't have a heart, your blood pumps from an iceberg, and in turn, it makes you the cold-hearted bitch that you are. Don't patronize me by telling me what's inside my heart you self-centered bitch." I spat these words, each in fury, glaring at her. I got the reaction I expected.

Hinata lifted her staff slightly, "Cold Bolt!" she shouted, the end of her staff glowing with a cool power and several large shards shooting forwards. I threw myself out the way, landing awkwardly as the large spears of ice penetrated the ground.  
"Don't be so ignorant that you think you can beat me!" Hinata screamed down at me.  
"Don't be so arrogant to think that I can't." I retorted.  
"Cold Bolt!" Hinata screamed into the night once again. As the shards sped through the air, this time I was prepared.  
"Magic Rod!" I retaliated, twirling my staff like a baton. As the icy shards rushed towards me, the magic rod sucked in their power, the Cold Bolt shattering into tiny glimmering dust particles. I felt an energy rush through me. I had successfully stolen the kinetic energy Hinata had used to cast the spell.

Hinata stared down at me in awe, blinking. However, in seconds, she was gone over the rooftop. I ran towards where she had vanished, jumping through the air and landing on the rooftop and jumping onto the other side. I could see Hinata running in the distance. I chased after her, willing my body to move quickly. "I need to catch her," I thought. "I must." I felt blood pumping through my body like a machine, a systematic pounding, each step increasing my rage, anger and panic.

We ran for several minutes but I never caught up with her, my brain whirled on how to stop her. I saw that she was heading towards the castle, once inside; I'd lose her inside the maze of corridors and passageways. I had to stop her and now. A flashback of the night I killed Darum seemed to sieve through my brain. The quick movements, the safety wall, the fire. The idea formed quickly, I stopped at a halt raising my Staff upwards and jamming the pointed end into the floor.

"Fire Wall!" I cried with all my might. I large vertical wall of flames burst forth and shot through the early dawn, careering towards Hinata. It passed her in seconds and I twisted my Staff causing the Fire Wall to orbit her. "Success" I thought running towards her.

I ran towards the towering inferno of blazing heat. I was seconds away from reaching my destination when a spell broke through the Fire Wall, careering towards me. I used my staff to pull away from it but agony shot up my lower left leg. I cried out in pain and dropped my staff, it making a heavy clunking sound on the floor. I looked down and saw that the spell, Frost Diver, had connected with the tip of my left foot and therefore had frozen my entire left leg. I couldn't move an inch. My Fire Wall vanished into thin air and there stood Hinata, leaning on her Staff and panting.

"How the mighty have fallen!" she said curtly.  
I leaned down to try grasp my Staff but my fingers could barely touch it, they scraped the metal slightly.  
"You won't reach it," Hinata said. "You won't have time." She lifted her hand and I saw the glint of a small blue gemstone between her fingers. She crushed the gemstone and flung the resulting diamond dust high into the air, it glittering in the morning sun.  
"Fire Pillar" she screamed, the dust from the gemstone swirling around her staff. Suddenly, there was a rush of air as the ground ignited around me. A large circle of vertical flames exploding upwards, surrounding me. The heat was intense and I began to sweat almost instantly. I locked upwards but the sky had vanished, the spell had encased me in a blaze. Panic soared through my body. "I can't go like this," I thought. I looked down at my staff and tried to reach it, but agony coursed through my leg and I let out a groan of pain.

"Are you not enjoying it in there?" Hinata taunted.

The taunt washed over me and my blood boiled in rage, it was then I realized that the walls of the pillar of fire were starting to rotate and move inwards, closing in on me. The heat was unbearable. I just had to get out. I just had to do it. I bit my lip; I wasn't prepared for the pain. With one thrust I pulled myself down and grabbed at the Staff, my fingertips wrapping around its steely warmth. Agony crackled up my leg, shocking my system and ricocheting off every single nerve ending in my entire body. There was an animalistic shriek of agony, a high-pitched scream of pain. It took a few seconds for it to register that it was coming from me as the taste of my own blood flooded my mouth.

I pulled myself up onto and leaned on my Staff, sobbing gently, the tears drying on me cheeks due to the intense heat.

"Aww, is poor Faia all scared?" Hinata mocked. I licked my lip, fury pouring into my body.  
"No!" I spat. "No!" crying out in rage. I pulled two gemstones from my pocket, a blue and a yellow one and laid them on the floor.  
"I am NOT scared," I screamed.

"Magnetic.." I began, slamming the pointed end of my staff down onto the blue gemstone, shattering it. "..Earth!" I continued, slamming it once again, this time shattering the yellow one. Suddenly, I was bathed in a tremendous light as the floor beneath me erupted into a dazzling light show, the tall pillar of fire exploding outwards revealing Hinata who had also been bathed in light, as the floor beneath us seemed to glow and sway in a rhythmic bright white pattern.

Hinata's face was in shock as I lifted my Staff again and brought it crashing down in front of my left leg. "Spell Breaker!" my voice echoing as the Frost Diver spell exploded into dazzling lights. Hinata looked at me as I brought my Staff crashing down in her direction, she barely managed to defend herself, my downward swing catching her off balance. I took this moment of weakness and ran forward, kicking her in the chest before dropping to my knees and spinning my Staff round, catching her feet and pulling them up. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"You fucking bitch," I spat at her. She pulled herself up and swung her Staff at me, my own Staff catching hers, the sound of metal hitting metal filling the air. I glared at her, her gaze dark as we pushed against each other.

"You're weak," she jeered.  
"You're dead," I growled, leaning forwards and sliding my foot under her knee causing her to lose balance and topple to the floor. I spun my Staff wildly and grabbed it, pulling all my energy together and driving the pointed end into her chest. There was a loud gasp and I looked down to see Hinata staring up at me in shock, my Staff piercing her body, her blood staining the floor and laying in pools around her.

She looked up at me, her eyes almost black as her pupils expanded. I stared down at her, smirking. "Oh look Hinata," I sneered at her. "I guess you do have a heart. And it's right…" I twisted the Staff and Hinata cried out in agony, "… here." She moved her mouth as if to speak, gasping for breath. I leant down and put my finger over her mouth to hush her, "Shhh babe, I'm watching this."

Hinata inhaled deeply and finally, one last rattling breath escaped her corpse before she lay limp, her body shutting down. I pulled my Staff from her body and leaned down, wiping the blood from it onto her clothes. I stood back up and adjusted my clothes, wiping my jaw. I looked down and noticed my leg was bleeding heavily. I used my Staff as a stick and limped away from the dead body behind me.

The fantastic white light slowly faded away and a few birds sang happy songs in the trees. I kept walking, the sun finally awakening and rising to greet the Amatsu folk. The irony began to sink in. I just killed the one who we said was heartless, yet Hinata finally found her heart and I finally discovered that I don't have one. "I guess killing does that to you." I thought, limping into the shadows of the trees. "Crap," I mused, "I never locked up that guys inn for him."


	8. Chapter 8: The Return of a Heart

**Chapter Eight:** The Return of a Heart

I had walked for miles, I no longer remember where I was, tired, drained, emotionally wiped. I was once again a blank slate for which people to chalk their desires upon. The sheer amount of pain that was driving my mind into insanity was gargantuan. Both my lower legs were suffering, the left from the agony I had inflicted by grabbing at my Staff during the battle with Hinata and the right, which had weakened due to several awkward landings while fighting. I was finding it difficult to walk and ambled through forest, desert and swamp.

I clung to my Staff and hobbled, exhaustion washing over me at every intake of breath. Days and nights had passed and I had barely slept, haunted by dreams of death. The sparse hours of rest I had accumulated had only stopped my legs from throbbing, I knew that I needed at least a weeks worth of rest. During my entire trip my mind had struggled to stay focused on my goal, the death of Lillith and Alexander. However, I had began my own emotional battle within myself, my conscience had began to rage against me, guilt plagued me.

I looked up and relief swarmed over me, there was a town in the distance, faded into the horizon. I knew I'd find help there. My body had started to attempt to heal itself, my back covered in deep gashes, my legs and feet, my torso battered and bruised. I trudged onwards. It started to spit, small soothing droplets of rain landing on me, soaking me. Nonetheless, I continued to grasp onto my Staff for dear life and forced my body to walk forwards.

As the city neared, the heavens opened and a torrential downpour blasted onto the earth, drenching me. As I neared the gate, my scarlet hair was matted to my head and my clothes hung heavily. I noticed there was no Kafra as I passed through the ominous black gates. The sign was scratched and blackened, the words illegible. As I entered the boundary of the city, the streets were deserted. It had seemed to darken considerably and around me there were several dead trees, the wood old and haggard.

I hadn't walked very far when I felt eyes on me. I turned wildly and looked for the source of the discomfort before my gaze landed upon a young woman. She was dressed in black with a black and white headdress on, her hair tied back and only a few loose blonde strands were hanging free, although these were stuck to her now red cheeks thanks to the rain. It was a Nun. She stood still, staring at me, her gaze piercing as the rain soaked through her clothes.

I stood perfectly still, I felt rooted to the spot, frozen, my gaze connected to hers. I felt helpless, vulnerable, but no matter how much I tried to move, I couldn't. Her eyes searched mine, hunting for answers. I tried to blink but couldn't, and suddenly, an overwhelming emotion roared through my system like a riptide, my eyes burned fiercely and I tried to suppress the emotion but failed as tears trickled down my face, washed away by the rain. Before I knew it, I was staring into the eyes of the Nun and was sobbing loudly, all my grief, loss, anger and rage bursting forth like a dam. I cried violently, my body rocked by depression.

And now the emotion was slowly ebbing away as numbness took over. My vision began to haze like a thin blanket of fog was being laid between the rest of the world and myself. I began to sway slightly, tears still running down my cheeks as I began to float away, losing control of my body as I fell forwards, falling through the air and collapsing to the floor in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

* * *

Lillith sat opposite Alexander in the bar, her face grave. She lifted her gaze and stared into Alexander's piercing blue eyes, she sighing in frustration. Alexander pulled his white hair from his face.  
"I'm not doing it," Lillith said bluntly.  
"I'm not asking you too, I'm telling you." Alexander retorted.  
"Since when have you been able to tell me what to do?" Lillith demanded, the heat of the conversation beginning to rise.  
"Since you joined my guild," Alexander said, even though his voice sounded bored, there was a command lying underneath it.  
"I think you're forgetting you wouldn't have a guild if it wasn't for me." Lillith snapped.  
Alexander ignored this comment  
"You're forgetting that if you don't go find him Lillith," Alexander drawled out Lillith's name. "He'll come find you." Alexander looked at Lillith expectantly but Lillith just stood up, staring down at Alexander and biting her lower lip.  
"That's fine by me," she said. There was a loud rip and Lillith placed something on the table. She removed her hand revealing the emblem of Advocate, which she had just torn from her clothes.  
"You're leaving?" Alexander questioned, unable to hide the shock in his face.  
"If joining your guild means I have to go kill someone who I've already ruined their life, then…" Lillith was unable to finish her sentence as slow tears slide down her cheeks. She turned away from Alexander and walked towards the door.  
"You'll be killed," he shouted after her. Lillith stopped on the spot and turned to face Alexander, her eyes red.  
"I deserve to be." She said.

* * *

It was a warm day in Morocc desert. I had been walking for quite some time and I was sweating. I brushed the front of my shining white robes clean, the sand blowing up and dirtying them. My scarlet hair was blowing in the wind as I trudged forwards through the desert. I was so happy inside, it poured from my body. Today was a good day to be alive, I knew it.

I had recently passed my Sage test and the euphoria had been in my blood for days as I learned new skills and techniques and mastered new movements. As the rays of sunlight rested on my face I kept at a steady pace, my head held high. In the distance, Drops were playing happily and bouncing around each other. I walked passed them, smiling down at them, one of them chasing after me and squealing loudly.

The Drops followed me and I turned to it and kneeled down, balancing myself on my Staff.  
"Hiya," I smiled. The Drops squeaked at me as if to answer my question and bounced happily on the spot, it's orange gelatin body wriggling excitedly.  
"You can't follow me, I'm going far away from here." I said, reaching out to touch it. The Drops squealed in fear, its eyes dilating as it recoiled away from my hand. I stared at in shock and pulled my hand away, thinking I had frightened it. However, I felt a rush of air above my head and lifted my gaze to see a large brown and white wolf land behind the Drops.

I stood up instantly and grabbed my Staff, the Desert Wolf snarling. The Drops bounced towards me, obviously terrified. I stared at the Desert Wolf as it bared its teeth at me, growling. The Drops made it's way towards me, it was only a few feet away when the Desert Wolf pounced on it. I cried out in rage and brought my Staff crashing down but the Desert Wolf jumped out of the way, my Staff burying itself in the sand. I looked around for the Drops but it was gone.

I spun around to see the Desert Wolf pawing at playfully, the Drops squeaking terrified.  
"No!" I screamed out, but it was too late, with a sickening thud the Drops exploded in a pile of orange gunge. I stared in utter shock, amazed, my grip on my Staff tightening.  
"You…" I growled, staring at the Desert Wolf. I lifted my palm towards the Desert Wolf, it cooling down severely.  
"Cold Bolt!" I cried out into the baking heat, my Staff spinning as several sharp icicles projected themselves from my body, spiraling through the air. The Desert Wolf leaped from most of them, but the final icicle embedded itself in the center of the animal's body, pinning it to the floor, it's blood tainting the sand beneath it a dirty burgundy colour. The animal lifted its head and from its muzzle it unleashed an unearthly howl of gargantuan proportions, it filling the desert with its final call of death.

I stood there panting softly and looked down at the small pile of gunge that was the Drops and sighed. "Poor thing," I thought, standing up only to be left reeling in shock. From behind every sand dune, from beside every rock, wolves began to appear, them forming a circle around the Desert Wolf, sniffing at it gently. I stood perfectly still as more and more gathered, several brown and white ones and also, some deep blue ones.

"There's so many," I thought. Suddenly, all of their heads turned to me simultaneously. There was another howl and they bounded towards me, encircling me, trapping me. I stared at them all as they surrounded me, growling and snapping their jaws at me. I pushed the end of my Staff into the ground and prayed. In one swift movement, they were upon me. I swung my Staff wildly and it connected with the head of one of the wolves, a loud crunching sound sending the wolf ricocheting across the ground to lay still meters away. However, this seemed to spur the remaining animals on more.

They clawed and bit at me, pain searing through my body, my pure white robes stained with my own blood. I continued to try to attack them but they forced me to the floor, their attack relentless.

"Play dead," I thought. "Just play dead." But no matter how hard I tried, I howled and screamed in pain. My body was covered in gashes. I began to fade away slightly, darkness washing over me. There was a rush of wind as a grey and white wolf dashed past me. However, the colours were reversed, this wolf was grey at the bottom and white at the top.

"Mammonite!" A deep voice called into the air, a glitter of a thousand golden stars dazzled my eyes. There were several loud howls from the wolves, but they slowly died out, along with my conscience as I faded away.

I woke up with a start and agony roared through my body. My white robes were still covered in my own blood and looked almost salmon coloured now. I looked around me and I realized I was back in Morocc, in a room, in a bed. I slowly ran my hand over my arm and felt all the cuts and gashes.

"Looks painful," a man's voice called out from a separate room before he slowly walked into the room. I looked at him in awe. He was tall and very regal looking, dressed in a blacksmith's attire. His trousers were a soft brown, like earth and his shirt was a very crisp white, although it was stained with blood. He noticed me staring at his bloodstained shirt.  
"Oh, don't worry," he said, smiling at me, "it's from when I carried you back here."  
"Carried me?" I questioned, staring at him.  
"You were unconscious, I couldn't just leave you there."

I hung my head and mumbled something, but the Blacksmith just continued to stare at me. His green eyes were soft yet piercing, a beautiful jade-like colour. They seemed to be deep, filled with something, like they were filled with secrets. They contrasted his light brown hair perfectly, which flicked out at the ends.  
"How..?" I asked, looking at him as he walked over and sat at the edge of my bed.  
"Well, what can I say?" he smirked at me. "You were being attacked by savage beasts, I disposed of them for you and now we're here."  
"You killed them?" I asked.  
"Not all of them, just enough for them to get the message and leave you alone."  
I blushed slightly and looked up at him, "thank you."  
"No problem." He smiled at me warmly and I noticed how beautiful he was, like porcelain with a few ragged edges. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Faia. And yours?" I replied.  
"My name is Kane," he said, holding out his hand. "And that," he indicated towards the door where I noticed a young woman dressed in red priestess clothes with long blonde hair. "is Lillith."

* * *

I sat bolt upright with a jolt, my heart thumping in my chest. My black robes clung to me from the cold sweat produced by the flashback of mine and Kane's first meeting. Sweat poured down my face as I looked at the dark and dusty room I was in. The décor was faded and old, the navy wallpaper peeling from the walls revealing the black brick beneath. I pulled myself from my bed and swung my legs around, agony pumping through my veins.

"Not so fast," a cruel voice called from the shadows.  
"Who's there?" I demanded, searching the room for my Staff.  
"You won't be needing your Staff," the voice replied. It was a cold hollow voice of a young woman.  
"Reveal yourself, now!" I commanded, my voice rising. From the shadows, the form of a figure emerged, dressed in black and white attire, the face of the nun from earlier swam into vision.  
"Who are you?" I said, staring at her, my blood pumping through my system as fear and anger merged into one.  
"I am Sister Nygella of the Church, and you are? Or am I to presume you don't have an identity?" she said coldly.  
"My identity is neither hear nor there," I retorted angrily, "what is it you want from me?"  
"I want nothing, it is my duty to God neither to want nor desire." She said coolly, walking around the room.  
"Then why am I here?" I stared at her.  
"You are here because you are an individual who seeks sanctuary."  
"Sanctuary?"  
"That is why you are here."  
I stood up, enraged. "Look you, why did you bring me here?"  
"I didn't bring you at all, if anyone brought you, it was God."

My anger boiled over and I quickly reached down, sliding my hand into the left of my boot and pulling forth a dagger, it's blade glinting in the night. Suddenly, her voice broke the moments silence like electricity, her voice now deeper and filled with anger, commanding.  
"You shall not bring weapons into the Sanctuary child, it is forbidden!"

I stared up at her and our eyes connected, once again a feeling swept over me and my anger subsided almost instantly, my grip on the dagger weakening and the dagger dropping to the floor with a thump.  
"I am Sister Nygella of the Church," she began "and you are in the lost city of Niflheim, a city lost to even the power of God."  
"Niflheim?" I echoed. "But how did..?" I tried but she cut me off.  
"I can only presume that it was the work of God that brought you to this forsaken place for now you have entered the house of Satan. His creatures wander the streets freely, his demons and his minions. You have been forsaken."  
"How did I..?"  
"You collapsed in the street," she interrupted me once again. "I moved you into the Sanctuary and you have been asleep for several days. Your dreams have been troubling you, you've been sweating, murmuring and writhing since the first night. It was my initial reaction that you had been possessed, forsaken by all and filled by evil. It is then I realized it must be your sins that have troubled you. What have you committed so foul that has turned you to this state? What deeds have thou done that are echoing on your conscience?"  
"None!" I said, banging my hand on the surface of my bed.  
"Lying just adds to your list of sins, however, I already know."  
I stared at the woman in shock.  
"You have killed your fellow man, allowed your bloodlust to consume you"  
"How dare you?" I shouted, standing up, ignoring the lightning pain searing through my leg.  
"Although you feel it is just, I believe you have suffered a lot of pain."  
I slowly sat back down on the bed, my dream from earlier slowly flickering across my minds eye.

"I suggest you rest, you can leave as soon as you wish," she said looking at me, "but this is Sanctuary, it is the place for those who wish to regain strength on whatever path they have chosen."  
I looked up at her and nodded slowly, still feeling uncomfortable but realizing I needed the time to heal my wounds.  
"The girl with the blonde hair you seek is often found around Niflheim. She too, has been forsaken." The Nun said as she left, the door slamming behind her, my staring after her in disbelief.  
"Lillith?" I thought. I lay on my pillow as the darkness enveloped me and I returned to the warmth where Kane lay, deep in my heart.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations and Lillith

**Chapter Nine:** Revelations and Lillith

I looked down at the plate that Sister Nygella had just given me and frowned in distaste. It was the usual sludge, sepia coloured with a bitter odor. It's taste was neither sweet nor salty, it was just mush. I lifted my spoon and took it to my mouth, swallowing it. 'Food of the gods.' I thought.

"No-one said that Sanctuary was going to be the embodiment of heaven." Sister Nygella said bluntly, standing in the doorway.  
"I don't recall wanting it to be," I replied bitterly. I hadn't seen much of Nygella since my stay here but every time I did, our conversations seemed to involve some form of lecture. However, annoying as it was to admit, I had kind of grown fond of the insane female. She really was the first to show me kindness since Kane's death. Being here had taught me a valuable lesson; I had got so lost in my hunt for revenge that I had completely forgotten about Kane. As long as I kept him in my heart he would never die and live on with me. A warmth filled my body and I smiled while eating.

"Considering your complaints about the food, I'm surprised you're smiling. It's obviously not the food that's making you smile, what is?" Sister Nygella questioned.  
"None of your business," I snapped, but my eyes twinkled.  
"Stubborn and cold as usual," Nygella said, turning and shutting the door gently behind her.  
Even though I had warmed considerably, I still wanted my revenge and I was still going to get it. 'Nygella can threaten me with the wrath of God all she wants, they're going to die.' I thought and swallowed the rest of my mush. 'A few more days and I'm out of here'.

* * *

I stood with Sister Nygella outside the Sanctuary, which was an old wooden building with no visible markings on it. I held my Staff, which glinted in the moonlight. Since I had been here, I had not seen the golden rays of sunlight once. Niflheim looked cold and a thin veil of mist was shrouding the horizon as the darkness seemed to envelop everything. I studied the buildings, all were worn and ruined. There were no other visible signs of life apart from Sister Nygella and myself.

"You must watch your back on these streets, some say the Devil himself walks through Niflheim." Nygella said, her voice emotionless as usual. "Do not seek the blond, she will seek you."  
I stared at Nygella again. 'How does she know all this?' I thought.  
"Go and may the Gods be with you," Sister Nygella said, interrupting my train of thought. "And remember, forgiveness is a vital path on the road of recovery."  
I began to walk away, my head down. I had walked a few meters when I turned to wave to Nygella but as I looked over my shoulder, she was gone.

I walked through the night; it was so dark I felt like I was parting the velvety mist with my body. Occasionally a loud howl would escape into the night before being swallowed by the blackness below. As I walked I looked around me for signs of life but there were none. There were no people, no monsters, nothing but darkness. I passed an old-rundown shop and stared at the door, which was hanging from its hinges.

Hours passed and daylight still did not come. I had walked over large ridges and passed over endless chasms. 'This place is really spooky,' I thought. Even after this lengthy period of time, I still hadn't adjusted to the constant darkness. I felt as if the mist was sweeping around my feet, almost drowning me.

"Niflheim, Graveyard for the living." Sister Nygella had called it.  
In the distance I saw a large black silhouette. As I walked towards it, it slowly became larger. It looked almost like a large dome. As I neared, slowly, I began to see more clearly what I was looking at. My hand gripped on my Staff and my knuckles quickly turned white. It was a large creature with a cape that was billowing in the wind. In it's hand was a large butcher's knife that was dripping with blood.

It was facing away from me but it felt my eyes upon its back and as it turned, its eyes flowed red and burned into my soul. Fear was so strong through my body it seemed to burn like acid. I took a step back away from it and the creature lifted its head and a large animalistic howl escaped its body, roaring through the night. I took a few more steps before I spun on my heel and began to run.

The creature bounded after me, it's heavy feet slamming into the ground, its movement surprisingly fast. I ran as fast as my body could take me, wind rushing past my ears, my eyes streaked with water. I ran through a series of narrow alleyways trying to lose the hulking beast but it kept up with me, seemed to be gaining on me.

I turned a corner and stood face to face with a large brick wall. I stared in horror as I turned to see the great beast charging towards me as I slowly backed into the wall behind me. The beast stood before me, it's red eyes filled with a deep lust. It stood before me, inching towards me, lifting its large butchers knife.'I need to fight!' I thought, trying to think desperately for a spell.

"Jump!" A voice commanded through the night. Without thinking I reached down and smacked the heel of my sleipnirs, using all my strength to force myself upwards high into the air. I landed on a rooftop above the monster. I turned to see a girl with long blond hair in a red Priestesses outfit, her palms outwards and her body glowing with power.  
"Magnus Exorcismus!" she cried out into the night, her voice strong and filled with power, it echoing around the city. It felt like she was calling the power of the gods to do her work. Beneath me, below the hulking creature, a magnificent white light erupted, ripping through the darkness and almost blinding me. I covered my eyes as the light seemed to explode upwards, jets of it ricocheting off the walls and up into the night sky. The creature below let out a magnificent roar of pain as the divine light attacked it.

I turned and looked at the Priestess, her eyes were wide open and she was still glowing with power as her hair was being blown back away from her face by some invisible force. Her gaze was steady as she stared down at the monster, now shrieking in agony, with a sudden burst of brilliant light it exploded. The priestess slowly lowered her palms and the light began to fade, her hair falling back to its original position. I stared at her in shock and she lifted her gaze to meet mine.

"Lillith?" I questioned and she nodded in reply, her green eyes duller than usual.  
"Hello Faia," she said calmly.  
"What the heck was that?" I asked, staring down at the space where the monster had been.  
"That was a Bloody Murderer, a forsaken one turned to insanity by Niflheim." She replied.

I looked at her, her face ashen. I turned my back away from her and walked a little along the rooftop, anger slowly leaking into my system. I wasn't prepared for this, this was too soon.

"Why did you save me?" I demanded, turning on her. "Why didn't you let me die? You know what happened to Darum and Hinata."  
Lillith didn't respond but kept her head down.  
"Answer me!" I commanded, banging the end of my staff onto the top of the rooftop. Lillith however, remained silent. Rage took over again and I brought my Staff swinging round and stopped the sharp end near her throat.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now? Just like the others! You know that's what my plan is!" I shouted, staring at her, my eyes wild.  
"Do it." She said calmly. I reeled with shock, staring at her intensely.  
"What?"  
"I said do it. I want you to. I want you to kill me like you did the others, take away my life." She said, her voice still calm. It was then I noticed the rip on her priestess uniform where her Advocate emblem had been stitched.  
"You left Advocate?" I questioned.  
"I no longer wish to be associated with Alexander." She said bluntly, looking at me for the first time. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "I no longer wish to live."

I lowered my Staff and stared at her. I felt pity for her. Killing Lillith was harder than I expected.  
'Kill her,' a voice in my mind demanded.  
'She was your best friend,' another reasoned.  
'She's just using that to her advantage so she can kill you when you aren't expecting it,' the first voice contradicted.  
'Look at her, she's in a state!' the second voice replied.  
"Forgiveness is a vital path on the road of recovery," I heard Sister Nygella say.

I placed my Staff on the roof and sat down next to Lillith, who was now sitting on the edge of the roof with her legs dangling over the side.  
"My plan was to kill you," I said coldly.  
"Why aren't you?" she asked.  
"I can't." I said bluntly, hanging my head.  
"But I deserve to die for what.." Lillith seemed to struggle with her words, ".. I did to you and Kane." she finished. I lifted my gaze and looked at her, staring at her as she fiddled with her hands on her lap.  
"Why did you? I've been fighting this battle but one thing has been bugging me. Why the heck did you and the others turn on myself and Kane?" I looked at her expectantly but my voice was stern.  
"It's a long story," she said gently.  
"I have a long time," I snapped.

Lillith lifted her gaze and stared up into the starless sky for a few moments before looking at me.  
"Kane took the decision himself, he knew he was going to die." She said flatly. The words bounced off me forcefully and my mouth dropped open. I stared at her in complete and utter disbelief.  
"He knew?" I stuttered.  
"It was his call," she said.  
"But why?" I demanded.  
"It's sort of twisted, but Kane borrowed a small amount of money from Alexander. All things were fine until Alexander started demanding the money. Kane tried to pacify him several times but it failed. Alexander began threatening that he would give you to Darum as a payment." Lillith looked at me and I realized that Alexander had planned to use me as a sexual favor for Darum. I bit into my lower lip so hard that the taste of my blood flooded my mouth.

"As things progressed, myself and Alexander became romantically involved as I'm sure you remember."  
I nodded in recognition. Alexander and Lillith had been a couple for a mere three months before deciding to be friends.  
"Alexander," Lillith continued "became obsessed with the idea that Kane and I were a couple before we met, but as you know, that is not true. Kane has only ever been interested in you, and Kane and myself had only met a few days prior to meeting you. Alexander was obsessive about it, his rage turning into a foul jealousy. That night in the club, the argument was Alexander confronting Kane and telling Kane that he was going to rape you, incensing Kane into rage. The moment Alexander placed his hand on your shoulder was a clear message to Kane that he was going to rape you."

These words played over and over again in my head as I remember Alexander squeezing my shoulder gently that night.  
"Kane," continued Lillith "sent you down to get his zeny bag while he confronted Alexander. Darum demanded that you were handed over to him. Hinata didn't care less. Then Alexander, Hinata and Darum attacked Kane, bringing him down."  
At this moment, Lillith hung her head and tears began to trickle down her face as she gently sobbed, continuing the story.

"I had healed Kane halfway through the battle and Alexander had ordered Darum to hold me against the wall with his Katars. The blood on Darum's katars wasn't Kane's, it was mine. When you arrived, Alexander told me that if I helped he would murder you in front of me and then kill me afterwards. Having caused enough pain I followed his orders. Alexander was happy, the jealous monster inside him having been fed."

The silence that ensued was quite large and I looked down at my legs. 'Lillith is telling me she's innocent,' I thought. 'She is just as much a victim in this as I was.'  
"I'm not sure I believe you," I said bluntly, watching her for a reaction.  
Her hand went to her mouth to cover a sob, her dirty blonde hair now sticking to her face.  
"Please," she pleaded. "You know me. I loved Kane, he was one of my closest friends."  
"You helped the enemy by not helping your allies Lillith," I stated, standing up and grabbing my Staff.  
"I couldn't! He was going to kill you and then me! What was I supposed to do?" she cried, her eyes brimming over with tears.  
"If you don't believe me about Kane, at least believe I didn't want anything to happen to you! The reason I quit Advocate was to protect you. Alexander demanded your death. He's sending people to kill you and I was the first on his list. To prove my loyalty he said. I quit there and then."

I looked down at her again and another wave of pity washed over me, her face and clothes were soaked.  
"I'm so sorry, I tried! I tried to save him, they stopped me!" she reached out and grasped at my boot, sobbing wildly on it. "I killed Kane by not saving him. It is my fault. Forgive me. Forgive me!"  
Pity washed over me again and I leaned down to reach her and froze at what I saw. Between the two buildings were several creatures, all dark with red eyes. Several of the large looming creatures with butcher knives stared up at me, their eyes dark red.

"Lillith," I hissed.  
"Forgive me," she sobbed, drenching my boots.  
"Get yourself together and look, we're in deep trouble."  
"Please.."  
"Lillith!" I cried, reaching down and yanking her up next to me. The pair of us looked over the edge of the roof and her eyes widened slowly, her mind registering what she saw.


	10. Chapter 10: Escape from Niflheim

**Chapter Ten:** Escape from Niflheim

Lillith seemed to have stopped breathing beside me, she stood, staring down, her mouth slightly agape as the large creatures scurried beneath us, their luminous red eyes squinting upwards hungrily.  
"What are we going to do?" she finally asked, turning to me, her hand shaking slightly.  
"I have no idea," I looked into her eyes, which were quivering slightly. Fear trickled down my spine, ice spread through my body.  
As I stared down at their rhythmic movements I tried to focus on what we could do to get out of this mess. They were particularly fast creatures and climbing down would result in immediate death. I realized that as long as we were on top of the building, we were safe.

As if reading my mind, the creatures began to scratch at the walls, trying to find a way upwards. "Okay," I said turning to Lillith, my voice rising an octave in desperation. "We need to find a way out of here and now." Lillith's response was a solitary nod and her hand went to cover her mouth again. The flicker of silver in the night caused me to remember the large butcher knives the Bloody Murderer's used as weapons.

A plan formed quickly in my mind and I turned to Lillith.  
"Start descending the opposite side of the building as quickly as you can, I'm going to distract them." I turned away before she could protest and ran to the edge of the roof where the creatures where. Already a few had started to slowly climb the brickwork, their big bulky frames scratching the vertical face. 'May any God be with me,' I thought, lifting my Staff. I lifted my Staff outwards and my palm, closing my eyes.

"Thunder.." the words danced off my tongue as the volts began tearing through my body and into my palm, causing it to glow an electric blue colour. "..Storm!" I cried out, swinging my Staff as the thunderclouds overhead roared with anticipation, bolts of lightning raining down onto the creatures. The creatures who were clinging to the walls were thrown to the floor as the lightning crashed onto them. The roar of anger and pain exploded into the night, filling it with their tremendous noise. I looked down and made sure they were all watching me. I turned to Lillith who was standing still.  
"Climb down now!" I screamed, running away from her and towards the edge of the roof.

I lifted my leg and smacked the heel of my Sleipnirs, running at top speed and jumping from the roof. For a moment I felt like I was floating on air before gravity took control and I began to plummet to earth. The thunderous sound of rampaging feet told me the fleet of monsters had fallen for my distraction. I lifted my Staff as the ground neared and slammed the pointed end into the earth as my feet touched down, screaming into the night with a determined force, "Fire Wall!" The towering inferno of flames burst forth from my Staff and barricaded the monsters inside the alleyway between the two buildings.  
'Thank you Darum,' I thought, recalling how I pinned him in the alley.

I turned and quickly ran to the opposite side of the building, knowing that my fire wall wouldn't withstand the sheer amount of creatures it was containing. I ran to the opposite side of the building and saw Lillith jumping from a few feet to the floor, landing, standing up and flicking her hair. I grabbed her arm and began to run out of the street. We ran round the corner and stopped as the giant figure of a Bloody Murderer stood before us, lifting it's Butcher Knife high into the sky. I stood paralyzed in fear, the blade glinting.

"Holy Light!" Lillith shouted, the small ball of divine energy connecting with the Bloody Murderer's jaw, knocking him back slightly. Lillith grabbed my arm and dragged my away from the monster, the pair of us running as fast as we could. Our feet pounded heavily on the worn earth, our clothes billowing away from our bodies. The sound of thunder came from behind me and I realized that it was the noise of a fleet of rampaging creatures chasing after us.

"We need to do something," I shouted between breaths, looking at Lillith as a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek. Or was it a tear? I couldn't tell.  
"My holy attack takes a long time to cast." She replied, turning around to see the menacing eyes of the army of Bloody Murderer's behind us.

'Some say the Devil himself walks the streets of Niflheim,' the voice of Sister Nygella rang through my mind.  
"The Sanctuary!" I shouted.  
"The what?" Lillith replied, running forcefully.  
"Just follow me!" I shouted, pulling her arm forwards and running faster. We dodged through several alleyways and in between houses, running as fast as our legs could carry us. The monsters began to fall behind us but we kept running until we came to a deserted alleyway. It's length was undeterminable due to the fact that it faded into darkness halfway down.

"Should we chance it?" Lillith asked, panting heavily as we stood before it. It looked like the throat of a huge creature. A roar in the night caused my heart to beat faster. I looked around furiously before grabbing Lillith's arm and dragging her down the alleyway. Halfway down, light became minimal and I could only see a few feet in front of me. As we ran, Lillith suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt with her. She stood there, panting furiously, her hair sticking to her face.

"Alexander will be in Louyang," she said, staring at me, her eyes firm and calm. I stared at her, my mouth open a little as I struggled to draw breath.  
"Why are you telling me this?" I gasped, my chest pounding as I tried to maintain my life functions.  
"He feels no remorse, if I don't make it, you'll be able to find him." I looked at her for a moment, staring deep into her eyes before turning to run again. However, Lillith once again pulled my arm and pulled me round to face her.  
"He's ascended." She said bluntly as sweat ran down her face.  
"Ascended? Alexander?" I asked, obviously in shock. Ascension was reaching the ultimate state of power, it could only be found by winning many battles and training furiously. You had to be in the perfect state of mind for Ascension, and upon reaching it your outer aura was visible as you glowed with perfection at your pinnacle of power.  
"He reached it just before I quit, he has been amazingly arrogant about it since" She replied. The words sunk in and I began to regain my breath. 'Alexander has ascended, he's at his most powerful state. Bloody typical.' I thought.

In the distance, two pairs of red eyes began to wander down the alleyway, towards myself and Lillith, their silver blades shimmering. As they neared I caught sight of their glowing eyes and I grabbed Lillith's arm and began to run down the alleyway only to bump into a wall. The alleyway was a dead end!  
"Lillith," I hissed. "What are we going to do?"

Lillith didn't respond but lifted her hands, both were clenched and I heard the tiny shatter of a gemstone in one of her palms. Her eyes were closed as the demons drew nearer. I felt a power wash over her as if she was summoning all the holy power that existed. A yellow aura seemed to shimmer from her body and her hair was blown backwards away from her face, still her eyes remained closed as the two creatures finally stood before her, lifting their knives high into the sky.

"Safety Wall!" I shouted, bringing the pointed end of my Staff down onto a blue gemstone on the floor, causing it to shatter and the protective pink barrier to appear before Lillith as the knives sliced through the air, bouncing of the barrier with a few seconds left to spare. I sighed with relief only to see the demons rush towards me. Finally, Lillith's eyes opened.  
"Magnus Exorcismus!" she cried, her hands opening revealing her palms as once again, the magnificent bright light appeared beneath us.

I shielded my eyes as I felt the ground beneath me rumble, the sheer volume of holy power exploding from the ground. Several jets of light careered past my ears, bouncing off every edge of the monsters bodies, they, screaming in agony. Lillith's eyes were resolute as she focused on the task at hand, her hair being blown back ferociously by some unseen force. She looked like a goddess, standing there, surrounded by the tremendous light as her body glowed and her hair was being thrown around.

With a mighty roar, the monsters exploded in white light, Lillith lowering her palms and the light fading fast, her hair returning to sweep around her shoulders. She stepped from the pink barrier and turned.  
"Quick, let's go." She said and began to run up the alley. I hesitated a second before following her. My feet pounded the pavement, the sound resonating up the walls running parallel to my body. We slowed as we reached the mouth of the alleyway, peering round the corners before running into the open.  
'It's more terrifying not knowing where they are,' I thought. 'At least before I knew they were behind me.'

"Where's this Sanctuary?" Lillith demanded, as we ran through the main street of Niflheim.  
"I don't know, I'm lost." I said, looking around for anything I might recognize but nothing stuck out to me, nothing I had seen before. From a side alley, there was a tremendous roar as several of the demons poured from a side alley. I grabbed Lillith as one jumped through the air and shoved her sideward, the Bloody Murderer crashing into the ground where we had been standing just a few seconds before. 'Great,' I thought, 'now they can fly too'.

I pulled her sideward, the hulking beasts following us down a very narrow street. I saw the large wall at the end looming upwards before we reached the end of the alley.  
"Shit!" I said out loud, looking at the dead-end before me. I turned to Lillith and saw the monsters drawing closer.  
"We're going to have to work together." I spoke quickly as time was running out. "You use your holy powers and I'll rain down thunder from above." I stared into her eyes, fear pulsing through my system.  
"I don't have t-" she began.  
"I'll cast Safety Wall, we'll need to make time!" I said, placing the blue gemstone on the floor beneath her and smashing it with my staff, the pink barrier appearing between us. She stared at me, her body shaking and smiled at her.

"You can do this," I smiled at her warmly, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Jumping back a little before jumping high into the air and for the second time that evening, landing high up on a rooftop leaving a large group of monsters below me. I instantly lifted my head and focused on my power as the thunderclouds rolled overhead. Lillith had her arms raised and her hair was being thrown back again as she called the power of God.

"Thunderstorm!" I cried out, several sharp bolts of lightning ricocheted from the sky, crackling and connecting with the Bloody Murderer's below. They roared in agony but kept walking forwards.  
"Thunderstorm!" I shouted again, more lightning raining down onto the demons, their red eyes squinting as pain poured into their bodies. They were drawing nearer to Lillith now, her power not ready to be used.  
"Thunderstorm!" I screamed out into the night, trying to force more power through the razor sharp volts smashing into the dark creatures below me. It seemed to slow them down and before long they were in front of Lillith. They began their assault, lifting their knives and crashing them down onto her, the pink barrier spraying several sparks into the night as it defended her loyally.

"Thunderstorm!" This time my voice was shrieking. I was demanding more power as more and more lightning rained down onto our foes.  
"Thunderstorm! Thunderstorm! Thunderstorm!" I screamed, more and more bolts of lightning erupted from the billowing smoky dark clouds above me. Suddenly, Lillith's eyes opened as her body began to glow.  
"Magnus…" she began to shout, but before she could continue, the barrier shattered into several thousand sparkles that glittered in the night, falling to the floor and melting.

"Lillith!" I screamed, my eyes dilating to large proportions as I looked down at her as the blade was lifted high into the night, the end of the blade twinkling in the now full moon which had appeared from behind a cloud. There was a loud shriek in the night as the blade made contact, blood streaked across the dark floor and I stared down, paralyzed as another blade was lifted. I looked at her as more of her blood was strewn onto the ground. She lifted her head and stared up at me. I noticed as she whispered the word "sorry" before dropping her head.

The next sound that came from her mouth seemed as if it was from a different planet. Its tone, its timbre and its octave were extreme as she screamed, "Exorcismus" deep into the night, her voice echoing around the city, demanding attention. The fantastic white light exploded upwards, radiating from the floor, as Lillith seemed to fall forwards in slow motion. Still, the blades were lifted and fell like a Mexican wave, even though the creatures were in severe agony.  
'The Goddess has fallen,' I thought.

"Thunderstorm!" I screamed, my voice high-pitched as more lightning bolts speared from the sky down between the two buildings.  
"Thunderstorm!" I shrieked, watching as Lillith lay limp on the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"Thunderstorm!" I whispered as the heavens crackled, my sobs becoming louder and louder. Grief washed over me as I fell to my knees, driving the Staff deep into the roof.  
"Thunderstorm!" I cried out into the night, all my grief escaping my body, demanding that more power were to fall from the sky. That god himself was to punish the forsaken that had slaughtered Lillith below me.

I hung my head and whispered "Thunderstorm!" yet again and was rewarded with the thunderous roar of agony from below as the monsters slowly exploded, the white jets of light escaping upwards from the magnificent force of divine power that was radiating below. My face was streaked with tears as I whispered yet again and for a final time, "Thunderstorm!" The building gave way to the power of lightning and crumbled beneath me. I felt the foundations give in and collapse in on themselves, as floor by floor; the building began to cascade downwards. My body fell with the roof, falling down and down and finally landing.

"Thunderstorm," I whispered, and then there was darkness.


	11. Chapter 11: A Nun's Secret

**Chapter Eleven:** A Nun's Secret

As I began to stir, the silence was thick and heavy, draped over my senses and me. I opened my eyes and blackness surrounded me and the memory began to flood back. I shut my eyes again and began to wait for the pain of broken bones or fractured ribs to startle me but instead, the silence ensued. I felt around for rubble, broken bricks, anything, but instead, I felt warm and soft surface. Confusion washed over me until my brain decided to inject a specific memory into my vision.

I sat bolt upright and gasped loudly, "Lillith!" My voice was hoarse and my throat dry and it was only then I realized where I was. The Sanctuary. "Lillith?" I whispered, hoping to hear her soft voice through the night. Hoping her reply would shatter the thick heavy blanket of silence that I felt was almost drowning me, but there was no reply, no response. "Lillith?" I tried once again, even though I knew she wouldn't reply.

My mind raced as it slowly dawned on me that Lillith had been innocent through all this, yet I had let her die, that I had stood there and let her die. My heart sunk.  
'Look at all the troubles you have gone through, everything you've endured and all because you felt the need to get revenge.' The small voice in the back of my head piped up and I sighed.  
'No!' I recoiled, sliding out of bed in rage. 'The Sanctuary is a big place! It's possible she's still alive. Still here!'  
I rushed from my room, running through the dark corridors, opening doors, searching for life but there was none. The place was empty. I ran through several corridors and the lights seemed to dim, as if the fire on the walls was slowly falling asleep. I came to a large oak door and lifted my hand to push it but it remained closed. I stared at it. It was thick and heavy and a deep mahogany colour with a large dirty circular handle. I reached for the handle and pushed my shoulder against the door, pushing with all my might as the door began to heave open, slowly but steadily, scraping against the stone floor.

The door opened and I walked into the room beyond and stood there in awe, my eyes wide open and my pupils dilated. It was amazing. I was standing in a brightly lit room, the flames on the walls bathing the room in a golden glow. The ceiling was tall and the walls seemed to arc into a point where a beautiful crystal chandelier cascaded downwards. The room had a center aisle and adorning either side were several rows of mahogany pews, the golden light flickering on their varnished backs. At the end of the aisle there was a large white marble stand on top of a raised platform. On top of the snowy marble lay an old tattered book.

I slowly walked up the aisle, running my hand over the pews. In the corner was a large church organ, its pipes reaching towards the heavens. The walls were made of a dark stone and there were stain-glass windows depicting images of Gods and Heroes, however, they were dull and glimmered in the light cast by the flames. Beyond the stand was a large velvety curtain made from a heavy crimson fabric that draped down from the chandelier, pinned to the wall and following it's arc.

I walked up onto the platform, my bare feet touching the soft carpet beneath and turned to look at the pages of the book, running my fingers down the spine. The pages were crinkled and old, brown with old age. The edges were worn, the writing hand-written and beautiful. Atop the page was scrawled the words, "Rains from Heaven" and beneath it discussed the problems of Meteor Storm, a powerful magic attack used be wizards and monsters alike. On the opposite page were the words, "Hocus Pocus".

I pulled my attention away from the book and looked around again at the magnificent room. I noticed that the curtain was swaying gently in some unseen wind. I walked forwards towards the curtain and reached out to touch them, their softness comforting. I realized that as I was gently touching the curtains, they were moving. There was something behind the curtains. I was slightly nervous as I took a step closer before pulling them apart. The room beyond the curtain was dark and dusty; there was no amorous golden light, no stained glass windows.

In the much smaller room there was a large stone slab, it was a few feet from the floor and several feet lengthwise. My breath was falling short as I stepped closer, my eyes welling up as I staggered, my vision blurring due to the tears. Lying upon the slab was the body of a young woman, her long blonde hair curling and lying wildly around her face, her eyes closed.

I stood before her, her priestess outfit ripped and torn as I leaned forward and ran the back of my fingers over her cheek. The coldness of her face shocked me as my tears fell onto her face. I stood silently, swaying gently as I looked over her body.  
'This would never have happened, this is all my fault,' I thought, taking Lillith's hand into my own and gently caressing it.  
I leaned forward upon her body, resting my head on her chest and whimpering, clutching at her clothes. I lay there quietly, my head rising and falling in time with her breathing. I stood up with a start and took several steps backwards in shock, shaking slightly. She was breathing! I dashed forwards and grabbed at her arm, shaking it vigorously.

"Lillith!" I called, my voice echoing through the cavernous room behind me. "Lillith!"  
"She will not respond," the cruel voice of Sister Nygella called from behind the drapes. I spun round to see Nygella appearing from behind the curtain.  
"Nygella! She's breathing!" I almost shouted, still in slight shock.  
"I know," Nygella said, taking several steps forward and taking Lillith's hand in her own. Nygella gently pushed the creases out of her clothes and turned her back to me.  
"Nygella!" I said, still staring at the limp body before me. "She's freezing, we need to warm her up, keep her alive!"  
"No." Nygella replied cruelly, her fingers resting gently on the edge of the stone slab upon which Lillith's body rested.  
"What do you mean 'no'? She will die from the cold if you do not make her warm! She will freeze to death! Help save her!" I shouted, my voice getting hysterical.  
"She will remain here." Nygella said firmly. Hysteria swarmed through my body like a plague and I stared at Nygella's stubborn shoulders, shock and confusion pounding my senses like waves against cliffs. 'Why isn't she trying to save her?' I thought.  
"Do something!" I screamed at Nygella, her back still facing me. "Wrap her in blankets, warm her some, just do something!"

With movements as swift as a cat, Nygella spun and slapped my jaw, pain jilting my nerves as I staggered a few meters, my hand clasping the red mark on my cheek. I looked up to see her eyes filled with anger and her fists clenched.  
"I will not save her! She is disloyal and disrespectful and deserves to die and that are my orders!" Nygella hissed at me. Her entire demeanor was different, harsher, and furious. Anger bubbled to the surface again and I bit my lip yet again, staring at Nygella's defiance.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see you're condemning her to death!" I looked at Nygella for a reaction but there was none.  
"I know what I'm doing," she replied bluntly, her voice returning to its emotionless state.  
"And since when did the church support the death of innocent beings?" I queried, the possibility that Nygella had lost her sanity finally dawning on me.  
"This is nothing to do with the Church," Nygella spat. "This is to do with the fact that that little bitch is a deceitful little traitor and we as a guild have decided to end her life."  
"You as a guild?" I arched my eyebrows at Nygella in surprise, my mind still foggy.  
"Advocate." Nygella replied softly, the words seemingly dripping with venom. The fact that Nygella was openly telling me that she was a member of Advocate shocked and stunned me. It took several moments to sink in. It just didn't make sense. How and why would a Nun join Advocate? She has no powers to speak of. Nygella had to be lying.

"You're lying." I stated. Nygella lifted her head and sneered at me and with a tear of cloth, she shed her nun's uniform and hat to reveal a Priestess's outfit and long flowing white hair. Without the Nun's attire to hide her age, she looked older than I had originally perceived, she was in her late forties. Upon her left shoulder was the emblem of Advocate, it proud and fresh. With her white hair framing her face and steel blue eyes hardened, there was a distinct familiarity about her.

"How could you.." I stuttered.  
"Aww, you're shocked?" She said, mocking me.  
"Of course I am!" I said loudly, my voice quivering slightly. "I thought you were my friend!"  
"Friend?" Nygella sneered, "Friend? You don't have any friends! Don't you realize Faia, your friends murdered your lover, they brutally murdered Kane. Those were never your friends! You've never had a friend!"  
"How dare you speak of-" I began.  
"Did I hit a nerve?" Nygella's voice was cold and filled with contempt as she spoke. "Did Faia get upset that I made him remember his ittle woverboy?"  
"You're a sick twisted bitch, you know that?" I said slowly, anger riding my nervous system and attempting to counter the confusion, mountains of emotion washing over me. A thought dawned on me. All the memories of me staying in the Sanctuary, the times Nygella cared for me seemed to be demanding attention.  
"One thing I don't get," I asked, my eyes hardening, curiosity winning the battle. "Advocate hates me and I've been on a rampage with them, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

Nygella turned away from me and walked around to the pews, lifting a large staff of her own and using it as a walking aid while she walked down the aisle.  
"Quite simply," she began, shouting to me. "At the precise moment you arrived here, Lillith deserted Advocate. I was keeping you alive under Alexander's orders because we believed you'd kill her for us, little did we know you'd become bosom buddies again."  
"You communicate with Alexander?" I probed. At this, a thin smile spread across Nygella's face and she turned to me.  
"Of course, I've known him all his life!" She smirked.  
"You have?" I said, stunned that Alexander had never once mentioned Nygella during our travels together.  
"Yes I have. I'm his mother." Nygella dragged the last word out for maximum effect, the revelation smashing into me like a hurricane. My mind roared into overload and I instantly recognized the familiarity about Nygella's face. His mother? This solitary nun? Impossible!

Nygella reached the end of the aisle and turned to face me. She smirked, her lips thin and her face pale as she lifted her staff and I felt the power surge in towards her. She brought her staff crashing down into the floor and with a blast of wind exploding from the connection and the extremeness of her magical power; the pews were thrown against the walls shattering into thousands of shards. The force of her energy threw me from my feet and into the air, my body crashing against the stone slab upon which Lillith rested.  
"And speaking of Alexander," Nygella shouted over the sound as the center of the stunning cathedral was shattered by her raging power. "He is on his way to deal with you."

I pulled myself to my feet but another surge of Nygella's power reflected off my body and lifted me from my feet like a wave, throwing me against the stonewall behind the large stone slab. I groaned in agony as my body protested, trying to slump against the wall. I forced myself up and Nygella began to walk down the aisle toward me, her magical power still blowing furiously around her like a loyal tornado. As she neared me, her energy pinned me against the wall, the pressure severe as I struggled to breath.

She was meters in front of me before she stopped and smirked at me, her eyes filled with contempt. Yet again, she raised her hand and slapped me cruelly around the jaw, blood slowly running from my mouth down my face as I turned my head back to her, unable to move as her kinetic energy swarmed around and through me like water. She took my face in her hands and squeezed my jaw, leaning forwards and smiling evilly.

"You hear me? My son is actually going to come all the way here to see lowlife like you. You should feel privileged that he is going to kill you with his own bare hands."  
I looked at Nygella and forced all the energy I could, the hatred for her son taking control yet again. I laughed in her face.  
"See your pond-scum son, the only privilege I shall receive is when he dies and it is my fault. I will enjoy wringing the last breath from his throat with my bare hands. Your child is the spawn of Satan and you are Lucifer's wife." With that, I leaned forward and spat on her face, licking the blood still gently trickling from my lip. I felt the anger in Nygella through her kinetic energy and all of a sudden there was a weakness in her power. Releasing I had a chance, I summoned my own energy, forcing my life force to be manipulated into magic. With a grunt as I pushed my leg forward against the enormous pressure of Nygella's power I kicked her furiously in the stomach knocking her back off her feet causing her power to diminish in surprise. With perfect timing I released every last breath I could muster and allowed my own magical energy to explode from my body, draining my life-force as the sudden blast of power lifted Nygella into the air and threw her across the entire room where she smashed into the door at the back of the cathedral, her head cracking with a horrifying snap.

Yet again, fatigue washed over me and I collapsed onto the floor myself, trying to pull myself up.  
"Alexander will be here soon… cannot…" But it was too late; all my life had been thrown from my body as I had summoned the power. Using possibly my last breath, I summoned my Staff, the jewel in the center turning red as I used my power to heat it. I pulled myself up onto the platform where Lillith lay, resting the Staff on her body, the jewel directly over her heart. With a small moan, my legs buckled beneath me and I toppled to the floor, darkness swarming over me like fog, a flash of lightning brightening the sky.


End file.
